Call Of Duty Final War
by Ladnir
Summary: Continuation from Modern Warfare 2; in this fanfic, Amy Sanderson, Roach's sister, looks for Soap to know who killed her brother.  This fic contains strong languaje and violence...
1. Chapter 1

Uh… hi everyone! I'm Ladnir and this is my first novel in English, so I hope to do it well… I'm not very good speaking and writing English (I'm Spanish) and if I write something wrong, bad expressed or similar, I apologized from the beginning. I'll appreciate if people who speak English could correct me…

I have been thinking about this story during some months, but I wasn't sure of writing it. Then, I read Greenglassnotes stories and I encouraged myself to start writing it.

Finished this, I only add that this story happens after Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 2 and I call it Call Of Duty Final War (or, simply, Final War); I haven't think about all the story, but I hope that you'll enjoy my FanFic.

Thanks for reading!

"_New Day, New Options"_

_Day 1 - 05:34:25_

_SGT. Amy 'Hawk' Sanderson_

_22º S.A.S Regiment_

_London, United Kingdom_

The phone rings in the middle of the dark room. A thin hand examines by touch the bedside stand in search of the insistent telephone; when it's found, a sleepy voice answers.

—Sanderson –it's just a whisper but it's sufficiently height to hear it.

—This is Colonel Smith –a man's voice resounds in the telephone receiver and Sanderson straightens up when hearing it–. I've good news for you: your request has been approved. You must be at hangar 9-1 at seven o'clock.

—Wait a moment… – Sanderson asks for. Then, the whisper voice sounds with a feminine shade, giving Sanderson away like a woman–. My solicitude was _approved_? I'm… Am I in?

—Why are you so surprised? –puffs the Colonel–. It's just what you were wanting, no? Enter in the Task Force 141, like you're brother. Also, you're a good soldier; you've enough merits to get in –the Colonel makes a stop before continuing talking–. Remember, at seven o'clock at hangar 9-1. And congratulations.

Amy Sanderson hangs up the phone and sighs. Slowly, a smile begins to appear in her lips. She has done it; she has entered at Task Force 141, one of the best forces in the world… the group where her brother was after die.

Her glad smile changes for one melancholic when she remembers his older brother.

_Gary…_

Her sibling, Gary Sanderson, died two months ago and Amy wants to explain his death because she doesn't believe the official explanation. She saw the body of Gary, and she came to the conclusion that he was murdered. But for someone who knows Gary.

In last weeks, Gary looked strange and, before his death, she received an ominous e-mail from him. In it, Gary said that someone was using Task Force 141 for an unknown aim; and he finished saying that he was thinking that he and his partners were in danger. Amy thought that he was mad and didn't make any case of his words but, when Lieutenant General Shepherd called to inform her about Gary's death, she started to believe his older brother's words.

And it sent she to request for a vacancy in Task Force 141; Amy's convinced that she will find the answers of Gary's death if she form part of the 141.

With a sigh, Amy gets up and stretches out with a growl; then, she gets into the bathroom and opens the bathtub's faucet. When water is lukewarm, she gets in the bath; ten minutes later, she is dressed and lists to leave her home due toward to SAS's camp of workout.

Amy Sanderson is a thin girl of twenty-seven years old; her height is near one hundred and seventy centimeters and her half a bob hair is white, with the black tips. She has the same green eyes than her older brother and she is very proud about it.

The journey lasted for three quarter-hours and, when she arrived, she had to start running to be able to arrive at the agreed hour. Out of breath, she opens the hangar's door and enters in the big room.

—Hey, look at what we've here! –says a waggish male voice–. Babe, nurses are in the main building! This place is for brave men, not for doll-players –adds with a loud laugher.

—I've got a doll for you –answers Amy, uncovering her gun, a Beretta M92F Sword Cutlass–. Do you want to play with her? –she put back the weapon and cross her arms over her chest–. Get off my back, ok?

The man who talked opens his mouth to say something, but someone talks before.

—What the hell is happening here? –ask firmly–. Ozone, hold your jaw, uh? –the man who is talking sets his eyes on Amy and smiles archly. He appears like he has nearly thirty-five years old; he wear the uniform of the 141 and has a beard of, at least, three days; also has brown short hair and a his eyes are nut-brown–. So, you're the new recruit, uh? I hope you know what you do entering Task Force 141. This is not a place for playing, we're the elite, and we're not nannies of anybody, got it?

—Hooah –she smiles.

The man smiles too and does a movement with his hand to order the group, five men and Amy, to follow him.

—I'm Captain Brian Miles and I've seen your action file, Sanderson –says the man, walking through the hangar–. I have to say that I'm impressed with you.

—You overestimate me, Captain –Amy disagrees–. I'm not as good as you think.

—I know but, however, I also know you're a good soldier –Captain Miles continues talking–. And that's why you're here, with the Task Force 141 –he turns around and faces the group–. So, welcome; these guys will treat you well… for his own good.

—Uh? Hey, Captain, when did you turn into a knight-errant? –asks another man with a joking tone of voice–. Saving lost ladies… I don't recognize you, Captain.

—Very funny, Meat –Captain's smile get wider–. She's the only woman here, not to say the first in Task Force. You're going to make history –adds to me–. So I hope you treat her as she's merited

—Why are we here? –wonders a second man–. I'm sure that we're not going to make a welcome party for her, aren't we?

—Of course not! –exclaims Miles–. If you want to do one, do it when we return of our new mission.

—A new mission! –says Ozone with joy–. It's about time we have one, I already began to tire me here, doing nothing…

—Then, don't protest later –threatens Meat–. You get unbearable.

—What…? –cries Ozone–. Retire it!

—Hey, that's enough! –shouts Captain Miles–. I'm not going to allow this kind of behavior, ok? –neither Ozone nor Meat say nothing and the Captain can continue–. As I was saying, we've got a new mission. We have to find one of Makarov's henchman; we've heard rumors that he can be in Venice so we're going to confirm it.

—We're going to travel to Venice? –asks the second man with surprise.

—Hey, Archer, one of your dreams is going to become realty –laughs Meat.

—Silence! –orders Captain Miles–. We must be here this night at ten-zero-zero. Questions?

—I've got one, Captain –Amy raises her hand; Captain Miles nods and she keeps talking–. Where can I find Captain John MacTavish?

A deadly silence responds her question and she looks to the men around her without understanding what happens. Ozone, Meat, Archer and the two other men have expressions of sadness in their faces; in the meantime Captain Miles puckers his lips with contained anger.

—This time I fail to heed this because you're new here –starts to say Miles–; but you must know that John MacTavish and John Price are two sought-after criminals and they no longer are a part of Task Force 141.

—Why? –asks Amy, frowning confused.

—They killed Lieutenant General Shepherd, _a hero_. And this is the last thing I'll say of this theme. Fall out! –order Captain before he starts to leave the hangar.

When Captain Miles left the building, Ozone approaches Amy with a serious expression. She raises her eyes and focuses it on him, alert.

—Why are you looking for Captain MacTavish? –he asks. Amy doesn't ignore that he said «_Captain MacTavish _» instead of «_ex-Captain MacTavish_ » or, simply, «_MacTavish_».

—That's only my own matter –she icily answers.

—Calm down, babe –Ozone raises his hands in a peaceful gesture–. It's just a question. We were under his orders; and we were… disappointed with him when we knew that he and Captain Price killed Shepherd.

—I have another question for you –Meat intervenes–. Do you have any relation with Gary Sanderson?

—Yeah, he was my older brother –Amy nods–. He talked me about you, guys; but I haven't seen any photograph of you.

—We felt his death very much –says Archer, sadly–. All of us were in the same mission… we found him and Ghost too.

Amy doesn't say a word, but she nods with understanding.

—Is that the reason why you're here? –asks a third man–. Sorry, I'm Peasant.

—Aha, one of them –she makes a strange smile–. But those aren't your incumbency. What can you tell me about MacTavish?

—He's a great man, serious, competent… a good Captain –the man that hadn't said anything until now shakes his head, disappointed–. I want to believe that he killed Shepherd for a good reason…

—Robot is right, Captain MacTavish isn't the kind of man who makes injustices –Ozone agrees.

—So, you don't know where is he, right? –Amy sighs–. And, if you know it, you aren't going to say me.

—That's right –Meat smiles–. All in all, what's your name?

—Amy, Amy Sanderson –she answers.

—No, your _real_ name –points Robot with a smile.

In that moment, Amy realizes that all of them have shown up with theirs nicknames. She smiles too and says:

—Hawk, my name's Hawk.

—That's it! –Ozone laughs–. Now, with the done presentations, do you like to take a beer with us? The mission doesn't begin to ten.

—The fact is that you want to go drunk to the mission? –asks she, keeping a straight face.

—With only a beer? No way! –Ozone pretends to be offended–. Is necessary some more than a beer to make me drunk.

—That sounds good; going to take a beer, I mean –she nods.

The little group leaves the hangar laughingly, but Amy was thinking in other things. The words that her older brother said once, comes to her mind:

—In the event that you have problems, you attend to MacTavish; he'll help you without hesitation knowing you're my sister.

But, at that time, MacTavish was one of the most wanted people of the planet; how did he be going to give a hand to her to explain her brother's death? Now, Amy hasn't anybody that helps her, so she would have to begin searching clues on she's own.

Nevertheless, she maintains her good humor in that aspect. She would look for the responsible one belonging to the murder of his brother and, when she find him, she would kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of Final War. Before leaving you to read the chapter, I have to clarify one thing: in the previous chapter, I wrote that Meat was a part of the Task Force 141's group; well, I confirmed that he dies at Takedown, so he couldn't appear in the story, on the contrary of Ozone (he appears because nobody says that he died at Safehouse ¬¬). So then, in order to avoid being too incoherent, Meat will proceed to being named Scarecrow. Thanks for understand it ^^

i_"Dream in Venice"_

_Day 2 – 07:45:23_

_SGT. Amy "Hawk" Sanderson_

_Task Force 141_

_Venice, Italy_/i

The moon shines in the middle of the Venetian sky, an unclouded sky plagued, with approximately total certainty, of million stars dilute for the lights of the city. The hotel is located in front of the Schola Grande Di San Marco and from the room it can show the building across the canal. To those hours, nobody takes a walk for the street, only a couple of police patrols.

The city of Venice was founded, with probably, at the end of the VII century. Its position in the middle of a lake is due to that the Byzantine colonists tried to hide of the invading Lombards. Ending XV century, Venice perhaps was the richest worldly city and the second bigger of Europe after Paris. Venice entered a prolonged slope that ended up in 1797, when Austria took the control of the Serene Republic of Venice.

Amy sighs, leaning on the balcony's handrail, looking at the illuminate Schola with disinterest. They arrived at the big city two hours ago and, once found the hotel; they were staying at it, without possibilities to go out; at that time, she feels like a prisoner but Captain's words were obvious:

—Don't exit the hotel under no circumstances, got it? –he had said–. I'll take action against everyone who dares to disobey me.

So, here they are; locked-up at their rooms, watching pass the time. Amy shares her room with Robot; the Captain didn't want to take a risk to let Ozone or another share the room with her, he said that «iRobot was a good fellow, he won't touch you; you can be calm/i». And Amy is calm, even Scarecrow or Ozone share the room with her. If they dare to touch her, she will beat them up without problems.

—What a pity, Archer! –exclaims Ozone–. We're not going to doing tourism! Maybe next time.

—I was wanting to see the city… –sighs Archer–. Well, not one can have everything.

—Look the positive face, Archer –intervenes Amy–; now you'll be able to say: «Hey, I was in Venice». How many people that you know has been in all the places that you? I have been neither in the middle than you. You're very lucky, Archer.

Archer smiles at her and the door suddenly opens, entering Captain Miles.

—Company, form! –he orders with authority.

All of them run to place themselves in front of the Captain. He walks across, looking at them with attention.

—I hope you're ready; the mission is going to begin as soon as we leave the hotel –starts to say–. Our objective is hidden at the old armory of Venice; so we're going to climb the great wall and search him in complete silence. If Venice's authorities discover us, we'll have problems. Big problems, I would dare to be said.

—And how are we going to climb that wall? –asks Peasant–. If you're talking about the big wall we have seen when we were coming to the hotel, we'll need a very, very long rope.

—My brother and MacTavish climbed an ice wall using only two ice axes –says Amy, reclining her back to the window frame–. And, in the worst-case scenario, we can use the rooftops to hold an anchoring.

—Yeah, that's a good idea, Hawk –agrees Ozone ironically–, excepting that no one of us can climb to a rooftop without fall down.

—Scarecrow was right –sighs she–. You're unbearable…

—Hey, I'm saying an important point to have in mind –grumbled he, crossing his arms.

—I'll climb to the rooftop and I hold the anchoring –says Amy–. It doesn't suppose a problem for me.

—I'm not going to let you climb to the rooftops without any protection –notices Captain Miles–. We have to think in other plan…

—We i_have_/i a plan –insists Amy–. It's all right; nothing is going to happen to me. Besides, I've done it before.

Miles looks at her with attention, evaluating the options. Finally, he sighs resigned.

—Are you sure? –he asks; Amy nods and he continuing talking–. Ok. We'll wait until you hold the anchoring; inform us by radio when it be done.

—Got it –Amy starts preparing her equipment.

—When Amy gives the signal, all of us must be prepared to climb quickly and in silence. Do you understand it? –all the presents nod and Captain Miles smiles–. Then, get ready.

The room seems to come alive when the six men began to get ready to the mission. Ten minutes later, the group is ready to go out and accomplish the objective.

The first in leaving is Amy; she has a sniper's rifle, her Beretta M92F, a combat knife for equipment and a pair of night vision goggles; also, she's carrying a rope, two ice axes and moreover things for climbing. They walk by Venice's streets in complete silence, moving like shadows, until they stop in front of a building near the wall.

Amy looks up the building while Peasant gets close to her.

—Be careful, ok? –says to her.

—Hey, that's not my first time! –laughs she–. Hum… can you lend me your M4A1?

—Sure but, why do you want it? –Peasant brings her his weapon frowning.

—Actually I only want the grenade launcher –Amy smiles, putting the rifle at her back–. When I be at the top of the rooftop, you'll see it.

And, without adding anything else, she begins to climb for the house's wall with feline agility. On land, the rest of the astonished group observes her ascending the building of six floors.

Then, when she's about to arrive to the roof, Amy founds a problem with the house's eave because it stood out almost half a meter of the house. She peeks a little, only holding herself with a hand; Amy calculates the distance between she and the eave and took the ice axe on her free hand. Holding it with strength, she rocks herself from one side to the other and tries to hook the ice axe at the eave. The first time she fail, but second time the ice axe hooks firmly and the young woman checks that it's secure and she gets loose from her support, only hanging up of the ice axe.

She gets on the rooftop raising his with the strange of her arms and walks on it, checking its stability. She approximates to the limit of the roof and looks at the wall, evaluating the distance. Amy smiles, satisfied, coming back on her steps to stops at the other side of the rooftop.

She hangs up the ice axes at her wrists and searches for her IPod; when she founds it, Amy places the earphones in her ears and turns on. The song starts and she closes her eyes, waiting.

i«_Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf…_»/i

She opens her eyes and starts running to the limit of the rooftop, holding the ice axes firmly. When she climbed with her brother Gary, she always did it with music. She liked to listen to the music because that relaxed her, and she avoided to commit any failure.

i«_…Sechs, Sieben, Acht, Neun, Aus!_»/i

With a powerful jump, she rushes toward the enormous wall and nails the ice axes in it. Due to inertia, she begins to slip off the wall but she raises one of the ice axes and hammers it again into the wall. Amy sighs and she listen the voice choked back behind the song. She checks the ice axe and releases one of her hands to take off an earphone.

—Hawk, are you ok? –asks the Captain.

—Yeah, it was nothing –answers she–. And, now, if you haven't got any question, I need concentration.

She put the earphone back to her ear and returns to climb. The wall is oldest and it's got a lot of points where she could hold on so, for Amy, ascends that wall results very easy.

When she arrived at the top of the wall, she rose herself with careful, looking at everyplace she saw. There's nobody there, so she could finish incorporating with freedom. Once up, she ties the rope around one of the merlons and catches Peasant's M4A1. She ties the other extreme of the rope around one of the ice axes and put it in the grenade launcher.

She takes off the earphones and turns off the IPod, keeping it in her backpack.

—Captain, the rope is tied –she says–. I'm going to throw an ice axe with the end of the rope. Go away; I don't want to hurt you.

—What are you going to use to send us the rope? –asks Archer.

—The grenade launcher –answers she–. I hope it works… get ready.

She shoots the weapon and the ice axe flies over the water canal and smashes on the floor, near the group. One of them catches it and looks up to her.

—Well, Einstein, what are we going to do with it? –says the ironic voice of Ozone–. We can't tie it nowhere; and, surprise! We can't climb to the rooftop.

—Ozone, you're a pain in the ass –Amy mumbles, turning her head along the channel–. I'm seeing a gondola near you; I think you can use it to approach the wall.

—A gondola? –puffs Ozone–. I don't think what is worse…

—Ozone, shut up! –orders Captain Miles–. And, for talk, you're going to take the gondola.

—Ah, shit –mutters Ozone.

Ozone takes off his equipment and introduces himself into the water; he swims to the gondola and rise up at it. With some problems, he carries the boat to the side.

—Here's your carriage, ladies –smiles, putting on his equipment again.

Amy sees how her partners rise to the boat and start climbing to the wall. She looks away from them and searches around in case any enemy makes an appearance; but nobody does it.

—Hey, Hawk, I would thank a little bit of help, do you know?

Amy peeks and she sees Scarecrow hanging up of the rope. She smiles and gives her hand to his partner, helping him to rise up. When all the members are in the top of the wall, Captain Miles takes a look of the place while Amy returns back the M4A1 to Peasant.

—Well, if our information is correct, the objective will be there, in that building –he indicates one of the many buildings–. We must be so silence like until now. Let's go. And, Hawk…

—Yes, Captain?

—Good job climbing the wall –he gives her a slap in the shoulder–. I've never seen something like that.

—Thank you, Captain –she smiles and nods.

Captain Miles leads the march, followed by the rest of the team. They founded a stairs and went down, arriving at the ground.

—Changing to night vision –orders Miles below one's breath.

Amy put on her night vision goggles and her vision turns green. A movement at their left puts them on alert and Miles orders, using his hand that they hide in silence. Amy takes her sniper rifle and looks throw the open sight; there's a man mounting guard and she had it within shot.

—Captain, I've him within shot –she whispers into the radio.

—Be sure he's alone –he responds–. Then, kill him.

—Received.

Amy accommodates the rifle on her shoulder and waits until the man makes a stop. Five seconds later, he stops and she shoots him in the head. The guard falls to the ground, lifeless, and a growing puddle of blood begins to surround his head.

—Good night –whispers Amy.

—Nice shoot –Robot congratulates her.

They start moving again and the building they have to enter in gets close to them. Once in front of it, Captain Miles distributes them in the meantime he studies the door. It was made of wood; it had been resistant in its good times but now, in the course of time, the wood had lost his hardness and it seems that they could enter without any problem. Miles takes out some picklocks and forces the lock with no difficulty.

—Peasant, Robot; stay here till we leave, ok? The rest, with me –without expecting answer, he entered the building followed by Amy, Ozone and Scarecrow.

Inside the building, it smells like humidity and closed, but several things indicated them that there the people were, so Amy thinks that they're on the right road.

They turn at a corner and show a great old shipyard; it looked like at any time it went to fall down; Captain Miles makes them a gesture with the hand and them continuing advancing.

Some voices force them to stop and waiting to see what it happens, but nobody appears so they continuing their advance to the next room. In it, they find a group of nearly ten people; five of them are sitting around a table and the rest are mounting guard.

—Well, what's the plan? –asks Scarecrow.

—Using flash bangs –orders Miles–. To my sign. Three… two… one… now!

Ozone takes out one of his flash bangs and throws it inside the room; they close their eyes to avoid get blinded by the twinkle. A deaf explosion indicates them that it's time to attack the little group.

Ozone and Scarecrow kills three of the third men who were mounting guard; Captain Miles, throwing his knife, eliminates one and he shoots to the other two; Amy, rapidly, use her knife and cut's the two men's throat and shoots to other two. One of the remainders hits her in the stomach, but she reassembles herself immediately and nails her knife in the man's chest, which falls down drowning on his own blood.

The team aims at the remaining man with their weapons and he rises up his hands, releasing the gun he was holding.

—Good job, Tas' Force –he smiles to them; on his voice it was a Russian accent–. I vas asking myself vhen yo' vere going to appear.

—Were you waiting for us? –asks Ozone.

—I vas supposed that yo' vould come for me –he shrugs his shoulders with indifference–. But I'm going to say one thing: I'm not going to talk.

—That we'll see –growls Captain, advancing to him and handcuffing him–. Hawk, take care of him.

Amy puts her sniper's rifle at her back and catches the man with strength. They walk back to the door and meet the rest of the group.

—New things? –asks Miles, rapidly.

—No one, sir –answers Robot–. We saw a couple of men walking around the wall, but anybody saw us; I want to think that they think that we're of theirs.

—I'll feel better when we leave this place –says Archer.

—Well, you're desire is becoming true. Let's go away from here –orders Miles, starting to run to the stairs. Amy pushes the prisoner to make him walk. He grumbles a little bit, but walks in front of her.

When they get to the same place for the one that they raised, Scarecrow turns around to face Amy and Miles.

—Hey, Captain, how do we do that the prisoner step down this way?

—Shit! –he limits to say.

—Vhat a problem, uh? –laughs the prisoner.

—I don't think so –says Amy, pushing him and forcing him to rise at the menlon–. I hope you know swim…

And she kicks him out of the wall; the man shouts and he ducks in the water. In the meantime, Amy takes off her equipment and gives it to Ozone before walking up the menlon.

—Take care of it, ok? –says she with a smile–. I don't want to wet it…

—Wait a moment –asks Captain Miles–. What are you going to do?

—Avoid him to drown –and she jumps away, ducking in the water.

The prisoner coughs, expelling water and trying to get into a handle; Amy catches him and shows him to the side of the canal while he curses in Russian.

—It hasn't been so bad –laughed her–. I found it funny.

—Funny? –puffs with irony–. Are yo' vell of the 'ead? I believe not.

—Oh, shut up! –she hits his head–. Didn't you say that you weren't going to talk?

He presses his lips with anger and doesn't say anything while the group to. She gets up, pulling the prisoner up too, and Captain Miles stands up facing her with an irritated expression on his face.

—Are you mad? –he almost shouts–. You would be able to killed the prisoner! Or, worse still, you may have killed yourself. Don't do this again, got it?

—Hoah, Captain –she grumbles.

They returned to the hotel and, two hours later, they travelled back to the United Kingdom, back to the SAS's camp of workout. The prisoner was shut in at a jail until he be interrogated on the following day. The entire group went to their houses… alls even Amy, who want to talk with the Captain.

—Uh… Captain? I want to ask you something.

He turns and looks at her, patiently.

—What's the matter this time? –he asks–. I'm not going to talk about MacTavish and Price, so putt of your mind.

—I don't wanna talk about both of them –she makes an irate gesture with her hand, subtracting importance–. I only want to see the report of the autopsy of my brother and his partner, Ghost I think he's called.

The Captain half-closes his eyes before talk, slowly.

—Why?

—I feel curiosity –she shrugs her shoulders–. Nothing else.

—I'm afraid that it's classified information –she answers–. You can't access to it. And I'm going to say you something: leave this search. You're young and a good soldier, don't throw away everything for something that this. Follow my advice and nothing will happen to you.

Amy continues to be quiet while Miles goes away. What did he said? «… nothing will happen to you». Is that a warning? It means that on Gary's death were implicated important people, like whom? People from SAS? From Task Force 141? Or from any institution with the same importance?

She doesn't know all the answers but something tells to her that she'll know them soon. She only has to wait. She has a lot of patience…

Yeah, this chapter is longer than the last, I know. Normally, I write the chapters with 7-10 pages even important o less important chapters who takes more or less pages.

Indeed, I love writing stories in which the main characters are women with character, but I don't want to write about a super-woman ¬¬ I hate to fall into a Mary-Sue fanfic, I love characters with defects *_* It makes them more realistic! I hope not to wander off and create super-characters xD

Hum… if some of you asks yourselves about Soap, I only say that yes, he'll appear but not yet xD

Thanks for reading! Really *_*

PD. If you have curiosity, the song that Amy listened before jumping to the wall is iSonne/i, from Rammstein *_*


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm near by the exams and I have to study; besides that, I have some difficulties to write on English because it isn't my mother language and some things aren't told equal and others sounds me rare once written xD

I don't know if the chapter is or not long; but I hope you'll enjoy it ^^

i_"Trapped"_

_Day 3 – 10:15:29_

_SGT. Amy "Hawk" Sanderson_

_Task Force 141_

_Medical Building_/i

Amy enters into the building, pulling the revolving door with some strength, and walks to the reception. The receptionist, a woman that feigns thirty six, with length blonde hair, brown eyes and glasses; ignored her while she types into the computer. Amy leans on her elbow in the display and cough softly. The receptionist raises her look.

—Do you want something? –asks with a monotonous tone of voice.

—Nah, I only went by this way –Amy talks with irony–. What does it seem to you? –Amy rolls her eyes–. I want to see the report of the autopsy of Gary Sanderson and Simon Riley.

—Do you have an authorization? –asks she.

—I need one? –replies Amy–. I didn't know that I had to have one to see my brother's report.

—Let me your ID card, please.

Amy gives her the ID card and waits while the receptionist checks the ID data. A minute later, she returns it to her.

—I'm sorry, but only authorized staff has access to this information –says the receptionist.

—Is there other form to see that report?

—Yes, but you need a special authorization –answers she–. Anything else?

—No, thank you –grumbles Amy, leaving the building, pensive.

The fact that she couldn't take a look to the report makes her think about it. Why they take the report under so secret? That's the first time she knows that someone can't read the autopsy's report of a familiar. And, of course, she can't recur to her Captain because he advised her to leave that search.

—But, why? –Amy murmurs for herself—. I have to find a way to take a look to that report…

—Hey, Hawk!

She turns, following the male voice, and she sees Robot walking at her direction.

—What's up? –he greets she with a smile; then, he looks at the building and frowns looking at her–. Are you ok? I mean, are you sick?

—No, I'm fine –she frowns too and tilts her head–. Why did you ask it?

—You're leaving the hospital area –he points at the building.

—Ah, ok –she smiles, shaking her head–. I only wanted to take a look to my brother's autopsy report.

—What? –asks Robot, surprised–. But… they didn't tell you about that?

—Yeah, but I think that there's something wrong with all of this –answers she–. In short, what do you want? Is time to interrogate the prisoner?

—I 'm afraid but the prisoner is going to be interrogate by Lieutenant General Walker –sighs he, making a gesture to indicate her to start walking–. No one of us will be able to be present in the interrogatory.

—Uh? And that why? –Amy cries out, raising eyebrows, astonished–. We caught that guy! We risked our life to take him here! And we don't be able to stay in the interrogatory?

—I know that it's a fucking decision but we can't do anything to change it –Robot shakes his head.

—Did you talk about this with Captain Miles? –asks she.

—Yeah… but he wasn't worried by this –he shrugs his shoulders–. And he didn't say anything about this subject.

—This subject stinks –sighs Amy–. If the reason isn't that one, what does your visit should do?

—I'm your partner! –laughs Robot–. Nah, the real reason is that I have seen you and I thought: «hey, let's going to greet her».

—What a detail of your part –smiles Amy–. And, now, where are we going?

—I dunno, where do you want to go?

—Hey, don't avoid the question! –she says with a loud laugher–. I asked you first.

—Well, let me think –Robot puts his hand in his chin, pensive–. Do you want to have a teacup?

—That's sounds good –assents she.

—Hey, little couple! –a joking voice sounds behind them; the two partners turns and see Ozone running to them–. I've got notices.

—What kind of notices? –asks Robot, crossing his arms.

—We've got a new mission –says Ozone, happily.

—You look like a child –censures Amy–. Where are we going to?

—Azerbaijan –answers Ozone–. We're going to leave at midnight. So, I suggest you to get some rest.

—You're right –sighs Robot–. I didn't sleep this night.

—I'm not tired –Amy shrugs his shoulders–. But I'm going to home and I'll try to sleep a little –she sighs–. What are we looking for?

—I don't know –Ozone looks around them–. Captain said that we're looking for a British prisoner that the Russian have captured. Miles didn't tell us anything else.

—Oh, great –says Amy, ironically–. Another prisoner. Well, guys, I'm going home. See you!

Amy leaves their side and walks toward her car. When she starts up it, a smile appears into her lips.

—Why I haven't thought before about that? –she asks herself–. Yeah, i_this_/i is a good way to see that report…

—Tell me why I'm doing this.

—Because you're my best friend –answers she–. And my brother's best friend too.

Brad Andrews sighs with patience while he's typing at the computer.

—Seriously, why do you want to see that report? –asks he again–. They said you how Gary dead, no?

—They told me i_their_/i version of the facts –Amy puffs–. I have a hunch about this subject; and I'm not going to leave this search so soon.

—And is this the reason that I'm hacking the system? –he grumbles–. If they catch us, we have a i_big_/i problem…

—I'll assume the consequences; don't worry about it, okay? –Amy sighs–. How long does it be going to take you?

—A few seconds, honey –Brad smiles–. There you have.

—Let me see, please –Brad leaves his chair and Amy occupies it; beginning to read the report of the autopsy–. Oh, shit! –she cries a few minutes later.

—Did you find something? –Brad asks, approaching to her.

—Yeah, the real cause of my brother's death –Amy grumbles; then, she raises her look to him–. Lieutenant general Shepherd killed him; the bullet that was found in his body belonged to his weapon. Of course, they couldn't quit that I find out about this, I would bring it to light in record time…

—What? Shepherd, the hero, killed Gary? –cries he, astonished.

—I know, and this aggravates things –Amy looks at her watch and turns out the computer–. I have to go, I've a mission and the airplane leaves at midnight –Amy gets up from the chair and kisses Brad's check–. Thank you.

—Hey, be careful –Brad asks for softly–. The information that we have read would be able to get us into troubles. And you've got most risks than me because you're at Task Force, like Gary. Watch your back, ok?

—Sure –she smiles, leaving Brad's apartment and driving to the SAS's camp of workout, where the rest of the group has to meet. When she arrives, only Ozone and Scarecrow were there.

—Hello, Hawk –Scarecrow greets her–. How're you this night? Ready for another mission?

—Yeah, but I would prefer to have stayed at home… –Amy smiles–. Although, I like to have a little bit of action.

—Ugh… seriously, I don't accustom to hear a beautiful girl telling those things –Ozone adopts an expression of phony discomfort–. Really, it's very weird.

—Hey, admit it: you don't bear with that a woman get things done better than you –Amy answers back.

—That hurts, hey, Ozone? –Scarecrow laughs.

—Hey, hey, hey; what's so funny? –asks a male voice.

Archer, Peasant and Robot, followed by Captain Miles, were approaching to them. When they arrived to his height, Captain Miles faced Amy of strange way before focusing on the group.

—I was saying to Ozone that he doesn't bear with that a woman get things done better than him –answers Amy, without overlook the Captain's look.

—Headdress and sunken, hey, Ozone? –laughed Archer.

—Enough of chatter –Miles orders–. Let's get into the airplane, now!

The group enters into the ship and they set out to take a nap during the journey. A few hours later, the airplane makes land and the team does transshipment to a helicopter that takes them to the agreed point.

—Thirty seconds to arrive –the pilot informs through the loudspeakers.

Amy checks her weapon and breathes deeply. She's calm, but a bad feeling hovers around of her head since they rose into the helicopter.

—Fifteen seconds.

She asks herself what are they searching for, and why a British prisoner is so important like a group of Task Force travel so many kilometers to save him.

—We have arrived to the point –the copilot says.

—Well, troop; let's go! –says Captain Miles, holding himself to a rope and descending for it.

All of them followed him and land, hearing the helicopter going away from them. The sky is cloudy and it threatened to rain; an inhospitable place opened in front of them, gray and with not much vegetation.

A little vapor cloud comes out of her mouth when Amy breathes; it was doing too cold than they thought, but if they act rapidly, they'll back too soon.

_iI miss my hot bed…_ /i–Amy sighs in his mind.

Captain Miles does a gesture with his hand, indicating them to follow him across the gray field. In complete silence, the little group runs to the abandoned village that's in front of them. The houses were done with wood and the roofs with tiles, but both of them were in very badly status due to the time and the meteorological conditions; some walls had holes and, if out of day, Amy could see the house's inside.

Then, Miles raises his fist and all of them stop without doing movement. Amy looks around her, but that's so dark like the jaws of death; she thinks she can use the night vision goggles, but the Captain does another wave and they start running again.

Apparently, their objective was one of the houses from de village, placed at the end of it; so they have to cross the entire village with enemies around them.

_iDidn't you want action? Because you have here_ /i–Amy's mind grumbles with irony.

But, for any strange reason, the village seemed to be deserted; and Amy disliked that. All that silence was unnatural, perfect for an ambush. And their enemies held all the aces because they know the land.

She sees that the Captain indicates them the house that they have to enter, and Amy hold her weapon with strength. The time has come.

—Put your night vision goggles –Miles whispers; and the team put it.

Amy blinks twice and looks around her, seeing everything in a scale of greens. There's no one at sight, and she centers her attention in Ozone, who's forcing the lock of the door. A few seconds later, it's open and they enter into the house.

She does a semicircle with the rifle, alert, but the house seems to be so desert like the village. Wait a minute… what has that been? Someone is upstairs… okay, it seems like it isn't as empty as it showed off.

Amy walks to her Captain in order to say how she heard, but the shots' sound forced them to take coverage where they can. She achieves to get behind an old sofa, whose filling jumps for the airs due to the shots. Amy sighs deeply, trying to be calm, and she shows an instant to check the situation.

Back in the sofa's protection, Amy thinks it over what she saw. She remembers Archer thrown in the ground, motionless, with many possibilities to be dead; Ozone and Scarecrow were in front of Archer, behind a table; she didn't see Peasant, but Amy knows he had kept out; there was no trail of Robot and Captain Miles, and she begins to get worried about their luck.

She hadn't managed to see her enemies' position, but for the sound of the shots, she supposed that they're upstairs. It would be able to be a balustrade which they would be able to fire.

_iI need to move to another place_ /i–she thinks.

Amy fires blindly and starts running to the other side of the room, taking coverage behind a wall. She looks at her left and walks at that direction in silence. The corridor turned again to the left, and she squatting down and takes a look.

Amy smiles.

There were some stairs in front of her, and she's going to use them in order to get on the second floor. With the same silence, she walks to them and starts to raise them; upstairs, the enemies are bet of backs to her. She approaches them, taking out the knife to kill them and, when she was to only some steps from them, someone hits her in the back of her head.

The knife that she's holding falls to the floor, doing that the men who were shooting turn around all at once; but no one of them shot to her. Amy's legs trembled before decreasing in intensity under the weight of her body, falling on her knees before collapsing completely. Amy senses that darkness goes occupying all her consciousness, unless she may do nothing with regard to this matter; a black fence appears around her eyes while she manages to see, of blurred way, a couple of feet stopping in front of her.

Before losing consciousness, she hears some words in Russian followed by the Captain's Miles voice:

—Look at than I told you so… –he says–. You right now know what to do with her –he adds to someone that she is not.

The boots goes away from her and she closes her eyes, stopping to listen to the sound of the battle, submitting to the dream of unconsciousness.

Well, what has it seemed you? I think that the events have produced very swiftly, but it's okay, the fanfic isn't going to be very long, or the impression that I have is that one, but next the history can stretch out; it happens when you don't have no idea about the plot xD although we all know how it's going to finish, that isn't a mystery xD

In short, I hope that you had enjoyed it and that my English hasn't been too bad same as for that you'll have nightmares…

See you in the following chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here is the forth chapter of my fic. I wish you comment a little more T_T I don't know if you're liking it or not, and writing in order that nobody read it is demoralized u_u but thanks anyway.

Enjoy it!

font face="BankGothic Md BT"i_"M.I.A. (Missing In Action)"_

_Day 4 – 06:45:02_

_SGT. Amy "Hawk" Sanderson_

_Task Force 141_

_Somewhere In Azerbaijan_/ifont face="Book Antiqua"

Her head was hurting terribly, she also felt sickness and dizzy, but she gets up slowly. Amy opens one of her eyes and, a few seconds later, the other one; she tries to recognize the place in which she's in, blinking quickly.

Everything to her around is dark but, through a crack, a tenuous ray of light illuminates the ground. The room smelled bad, to humidity and dirtiness; she could listen to a few Russian voices outside, but she doesn't speaks and understands Russian.

Amy sits in the ground, reclining her back to the wall, sighing.

How could they catch her? How could they have known that she had looked at the file? That makes her to think… how about Brad? They caught him too? She begins to get worried about her friend but she knows that this subject must wait.

_iFirst, I have to leave of here/i_ –Amy thinks.

She gets up and touches the wall near her, trying to recognize the door, but a Scottish voice stops her.

—Hey, what do you believe that you're doing?

—Who's there? –she asks, alert.

—Who asks it? –a masculine voice is the speaker, rue, dragging the words.

—I asked first –she indicates, crossing her arms across her chest–. And I'm not going to answer any other question until I know of what side you are.

—Side? –he laughs ironically–. Don't be absurd. I'm not with any side. At present, I haven't got one. My people betrayed me, what side do I be left with? –he adds, in almost audible voice.

Amy detects some bitterness in his voice and fells how her level of alert diminishes a little. She sighs before talking.

—Hawk, I'm Hawk.

—That's a strange name for a girl, in fact, is much more strange that a woman be here –he answers, with a lightly mocking tone in his voice.

—Yeah, very funny –she growls–. And, what about you? Who are you and what are you doing here?

—Ah, the question of million –he says with a loud laughter–. Well, you can call me Soap.

Amy feels how her legs tremble lightly.

—Wh-what have you said? –she whispers–. What name have you said?

—Soap, I said you can call me Soap –he repeats–. The fact is that are you deaf?

—Stop saying bullshits! –she cries–. Do you hope I believe that you are John "Soap" MacTavish, ex Captain of Task Force 141, killer of the supposed hero Shepherd and my brother's Captain? You're mad!

Amy listens to a light appropriate whisper of the clothing of his speaker when he gets up; and she gets ready in case she has to repel a possible attack from him.

—Can you repeat? –he says with firmness, with a hard voice like steel–. Have you said «i_my brother's Captain_/i»?

—Yeah, that's what I said –she answers with the same firmness.

—Exactly who are you? –he inquires.

—I'm not going to answer you.

—Don't fuck me! –he shouts–. You know who I am! And, now, I want to know who you are.

Amy doubts but, finally, she relaxes her muscles.

—I'm Sergeant Amy "Hawk" Sanderson, from Task Force 141 –she says.

—Sanderson –Soap repeats in a whisper. Amy notes that he moves to a corner and sits in it.

—Yeah, do you remember him? –she asks him.

—How did I be going to forget him? –Soap says, sadly–. He died for my fault… If I would have found out before what was happening…

—Hey, I'm not accusing you for anything –Amy approaches him and she squats down to his side, putting her hand into his arm–. I know the truth; Shepherd killed him, not you.

—But if I would have known Shepherd's plans…

—Oh, shut up! –she orders–. I'm going to have a headache…

—But… –Soap starts to say, but Amy made an interruption.

—Nothing of buts, John! Gary's dead, and the fact that you accuse yourself won't give him back to life –she breathes deeply, softening her voice–. Listen to me: I'm not angry with you, okay? I know that you have done everything that you have could to amend it but, if in really you want to do something, help me to catch Makarov; help me to i_defame_/i Shepherd's name.

—You have my word, Hawk –Soap answers–. I promise you that this son of bitch won't go down as a national hero.

—That's the attitude! –Amy smiles–. Well, now that I have taken you outside that well of sadness, is necessary to think in how we're going to escape from here…

—You waste time –he says–. I've thought about everything and there isn't a way to leave.

—Yeah, I know; but I have something that you don't have.

—What?

—Feminine charm –Amy smiles in the darkness, approaching the door and hitting it strongly–. Hey, guards! Move your fucking ass this far! I want to go to the bathroom!

A male voice answers her in Russian before the sound of some steps resound at the corridor.

—Do you call «feminine charm» to this? –the voice of Soap is full of mockery.

—What did you believe that I was referring to? –Amy asks, baffled.

The door opens brusquely and the silhouette of a man showed its profile with the light that was entering the cell.

—Kakogo chorta vy hotite? –says the voice.

Amy doesn't answer, simply gives a loud kick to him in the stomach and, next, in the head, knocking him out. A second man enters into the room but Soap takes care of him, hitting at the guard's head.

—I hope you speak Russian –Soap says, registering the guard and picking a gun and a knife, like Amy.

—Uh? I think i_you_/i speak Russian –she protests, turning to him–. I only speak a little of Spanish.

—It would be brilliant if we be in Spain, you know? –he replies ironically–. Let's move; the rest of their team won't take long to give account of their disappearance.

Amy exits the cell and looks both ways, verifying that nobody is there; and she looks away for him.

—What? –she asks, seeing the expression that he has on her face.

—I don't know if it is the light that hurts my vision but… is your hair colored in white? –Soap asks.

—Yeah, it's white –she puffs–. Something to say?

—Who dyes its hair white? –he asks, meeting with her.

—Spoke, here wearing a normal haircut –she answers, ironically.

—Hey, don't like my Mohawk hairstyle? –he asks, smiling and running a hand through his hair.

—Don't make me choose… –she just says–. Okay, let's go.

They leave the cell and walk along the corridor, taking special care at the corners. The last the last thing I wanted to find was a group of enemies… finally, they arrive at a big room in which a few enemies were mounting safeguard.

Soap mumbles a cursing.

–Any ideas? –whispers to her.

Amy doesn't answer him; she shows an instant herself before returning to hide herself. There are nine enemies, all armed with AK-47; but no one of them would be the plenty of rapid to stop her.

—Just wait –answers she, entering into the room.

—Hey, what the hell are you going to do? –he whispers, worried.

She walks to the first man and, using the knife that she caught before, she cuts his neck rapidly. The man falls into the ground and Amy takes his weapon, aiming at the other man. She waits a second before shooting. The second man falls with a hole in his head; the rest turn toward her and starts shooting into her direction.

Amy, with calm, takes cover behind some wooden boxes and returns shots, killing three of them. She takes a look of the scene and shoots again; defeating the rest. When nobody's on foot, she comes out of her hiding-place and turns toward Soap.

—I think let's go –she says.

—From where have you left? –He asks, crossing the room with her–. Are you sure you're a woman?

—Hey, the doubt is offensive –she protests–. I think that door will take us to the outside. Do you have a plan? Soap? Hey, I'm talking to you! –she turns around and sees him registering the cadavers–. Hey, what are you doing? I think it isn't the best moment to robber to the dead.

—Aha! Here it is! –he cries happily, showing her a sniper rifle–. Uh… were you saying something?

—Yeah, do you have a plan? –she repeats, putting her hands on her hips, irritated–. You're the i_Captain_/i, I think you're the better of us to think about a plan.

Soap approaches her, checking the weapon, and opens the door softly. He takes a look from the outside and looks at her.

—Is there any enemy? –she asks.

—A i_lot_/i of them –he grumbles–. We have two choices: first, exit by this way; second, search another way.

Amy looks at him for a few seconds before look outside. She only counts a dozen of armed men; yeah, many were, but they could leave this place throw the wire fence.

—You make a mountain out of a molehill –she censures him–. How did you get to be captain? –she sighs–. If we're stealthy, they won't catch us. We can exit crossing that fence.

—Your plan is good, but there's a i_little_/i problem with it –Soap crosses his arms in front of her chest–. Insurance that fence is electrified.

—How do you know that? –she asks, impatiently–. Had you touch it? Well, if you don't know accurately, I'm going to check it.

—What? Are you crazy? –he cries, catching her arm–. If you go you're dead! They'll kill you almost put a foot out of here!

—Are you always so paranoid? –she wants to know–. I'm gonna leave, don't try to stop me. If you want to do something, take this bottle and kill any of them who try to shoot me.

—A bottle? –he asks, ironically, taking the plastic bottle that she's giving to him–. You're kidding.

—No, I'm not kidding; it can serve as silencer. Where's your imagination? I always thought that you were a great soldier, intelligent and that you know how to make good use of the resources within your reach. But I'm disappointed with you…

Amy leaves the large hut and hides herself behind a truck. A sound at her back makes she turns to see it comes from; there's Soap following her.

—I've better vision from here –he only says.

She nods and runs, using the shadows, to the next hiding-place. The fence is to some ten meters from her… and a couple of enemies are taking a walk near it. Amy breathes deeply to calm down and think her next movement.

If the fence isn't electrified, she'll do a wave to Soap in order to shoot one of the enemies while she kills the other one. But, the question is, what is she going to use to check the electricity? There's nothing that she can use… so the only thing that she can do is pushing both enemies to it.

She gets ready to achieve her idea but something stops her. A light buzz comes from the fence, indicating her that the fence IS electrified.

i_Oh, great_/i –she thinks, angry, returning with Soap.

—What's the matter? –he whispers.

—The plan has gone to the dogs! –Amy mutters–. We've to think in other way to escape.

Soap takes a look around them, evaluating all the things that he was seeing. Then, he smiles.

—What does that stupid smile come to? –she asks with anger.

—I have found a way to get out of this fucking place. But I need your help.

—I'm all ears.

The plan of Soap is good, but it has a little hitch: she has to shoot to everyone who approaches them. It means that she has to shoot to all the people at that place while Soap makes a link to a truck. If they were lucky, she wouldn't have to shoot nobody.

i_But that would be very much to ask for…_/i –she sighs mentally, running to the truck that Soap chose.

For the moment, nobody seems to have seen their present, so they enter the truck. Amy places herself behind, ready to shoot, and Soap gets into the cabin. Then, one of the soldiers approaches to the truck and Amy doubts: shoot or not shoot? She prefers not to take a risk and shoots the man using the sniper rifle.

The plastic bottle makes a rare sound but muffles the shoot's sound. The man falls into the ground when a partner sees him falling; without wasting time, he sounds the alarm and everybody gets ready to shoot to the truck.

—Damn it! –she grumbles, accommodating the rifle to her shoulder–. Soap! Hurry up! –she shouts to her partner.

—I coming all fast that I can! –he answers–. Be patient!

—Be patient… –repeats she, shooting to everyone that she saw–. That's easy to say when a lot of enemies were shooting at you from all directions.

Five minutes later and fifteen enemies down, Amy has to change her weapon because the sniper rifle ran out of bullets. A shot caused impact in her straight thigh, provoking a face and a groan of pain.

The AK-47 produces a metallic sound and Amy throws it to the ground, angry.

—Hey, Soap –she shouted, approaching to the cabin–. I don't want to cause haste to you, but we don't have ammo!

—Give me a second! –he asks before the truck's motor roars when it comes off–. Ready to go! Hold on loudly! –agrees to her.

She gets hold on the roof while the truck picks up speed, taking a curve with dangerous speed.

—Hey, drive carefully! –she protests, holding her wounded thigh.

Amy senses the hotness of blood into her fingers and running down her leg. The pain is being to be insupportable and she grits her teeth to avoid mourn.

—Soap, can you drive faster? –Amy asks, with a firm tone of voice less than intended.

—Why? Is any problem there? –he asks with a little concern on his voice.

—Uh… a little problem, yeah –she answers.

—Bravo 6, here Hunter 2-1 –Amy hears the voice of Soap talking with someone; she thinks he's speaking for the radio–. We have left from this shit place; I think we have a little problem and we needed you to withdraw us right now! –Soap makes a stop before continuing talking–. Roach's sister. We'll talk about it when you withdraw us! We have a half regiment stepping on our heels! Move your fucking ass and rescue us! –Soap puffs and talks to Amy–. Hey, what kind of problem do you have?

—A bullet wound –she whispers without breath.

—What?

—A bullet wound! –she shouts, sitting on the floor and pressing her injury.

She is convinced that the wound it's more serious that it appears, and if she's continuing loosing blood, she'll be in problems. The head begins to going in circles and her vision turns blurred.

—Soap… –she mutters–. I only say this to avoid you to getting worried, ok? –she takes breath– I'm going to lose my consciousness, so it's probably that I… don't be able… to answer… you…

Her head hits in the floor, without her consciousness. Soap takes a look behind the cabin's sits and, when he saw Amy on the floor, in the middle of a medium poodle of blood he mutters a curse.

—Nikolai, hurry up –he whispers, accelerating the truck.

Yes, Soap is there! Helping our heroine to escape from the Russian's hands! In two weeks I'll be in exams, so I think I couldn't write so much… be patient, please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I know I'm late xD but at Christmas I've got people at home, and I have to help my mom doing the dinners and more xD

I hope you like it ^^ see you on 2011, and I hope you had a Happy New Year!

font face="BankGothic Md BT"i_"Rescue"_

_Day 5 – 20:12:46_

_SGT. Amy "Hawk" Sanderson_

_Task Force 141_

_Unknown Place _/ifont face="Book Antiqua"

—Hey, you're awake! –a male voice says near her–. How do you feel?

Amy doesn't answer; she opens her eyes and sees Soap's face over her, smiling lightly. Now, she can observe his face with bigger thoroughness. He has blue eyes, like the ocean; his beard is a little untidy but it doesn't jar with him; along his left eye, he has a scar, from his eyebrow to the cheekbone; he also has another little scar on his chin. He isn't especially handsome, but he has something that attracts the attention; perhaps be some kind of natural charm.

She sits up with care. Curiously, the only part of her body that is hurting is the thigh where she was reached by a bullet. Leaning on her hands, Amy sits up.

—I'm fine –she answers to him–. Where are we?

—Uh… in a refuge –Soap looks around them; the walls are from stone, so Amy thinks they're in a cave–. Our particular doctor cured your injuries and, now, you're in a safe place.

—How long have we been here? –she asks, feeling her tongue doughy.

—I suppose than about three days, more or less –he sighs, lying down in the chair–. Why? Did you have something to do?

—Three days! –she cries, getting up from bed quickly–. I have to go back England right now!

—Hey! Where are you going? –Soap asks her, catching her of an arm–. You must be in bed.

—I don't care! –she turns around, facing him–. My best friend is in danger! I'm not going to let that they kill him doing nothing!

Soap looks at her with attention, evaluating her words and, finally, he releases her taking a deep breath.

—Ok, can you explain me what do you mean? –he asks softly–. If I don't know what is happening, I can't help you.

—Do you remember I told you that I had seen the report of the autopsy of my brother? –Amy asks, exasperate; Soap nods and she continues talking–. Fine, I managed to read this file thanks to him! If I'm in this situation, I don't want to think what they're going to do with him!

—Is there any way to get rid of that idea of your head? –he asks.

—I don't think so –Amy answers with firmness–. I'm going to England, whether you like it or not.

She turns back to leave the room when Soap sighs deeply.

—Ok, ok –he says; she looks at him–. I'll go with you.

—What? I don't need nobody who take care of me –she threatens to him; pointing Soap's face with a finger–. I'm very capable to take care of myself, got it?

—I know this but you're wounded, so I can't allow you to go alone –he smiles–. My gentleman's pride makes it impossible to make it.

—Say another thing like this and you're dead! –she whispers with anger–. If you want to come with me, I suggest you to snuff yourself or I'll go without you.

Amy gets out from the room grumbling to herself. Soap sees her leaving and, a few seconds later, he sighs with a smile on his lips.

—Well temper! –he shakes his head–. She doesn't look like her brother at all…

He follows her thinking that this little mission was going to be more difficult if she was going to be angry constantly with him.

—But, it could be funny –Soap mutters.

—Where did you say your friend lives?

The question, lightly sprinkled with a strong Spanish accent, was formulated by Soap's friend; a tall guy with brown hair, hazelnut eyes and a charming smile. Francisco "Snake" García is the doctor who healed Amy and one of the best friends of her new partner John MacTavish; Amy liked from the beginning because he has a sincere personality and a particular sense of humor.

—Two streets further down –she answers–. He lives in the building of brick.

—Are you sure about this? –Francisco asks–. I mean, there are many odds that he be dead.

—Don't say this! –she says–. I know that he's alive, and in the case he's dead, I have to confirm it…

Amy runs down the street while Snake and Soap looked at themselves before following her. When they came to her height, she raises her arms and stops them; Soap looks at her, confused.

—Hey, what's the matter now? –he asks.

—Something is wrong here –she answers, looking about oneself–. Don't you see it?

—See what? –Snake asks.

—Yeah, I see –Soap assents–. I think we should go for another way. Enter by the main door could be a big error.

—Do you think the bad guys are in someplace around us? –Snake asks–. So they knew we would come to look for Brad…

—It's probably –Amy tilts her head, looking at her right, toward an alley–. Let's go by this way.

—You like to give orders, uh? –Snake smiles.

—Yeah, but you obey them very well –Amy winks he an eye with a smile on her lips.

The alley hasn't got any exit, but there was a ladder in one of the building walls. Amy put her weapon at her back and starts climbing the ladder; Soap and Snake set out to follow her, but she shakes her head.

—No, I'm going to go alone –she says–. This is a personal mission; you don't have to risk your life in it. Stay here until I come back.

—Hey, we're going with you –Snakes says firmly–. We don't let you to do it alone; we're a team, and partners help themselves among themselves.

—Ok, but I'm not going to change my decision –she argues–. Stay here.

The two men look at her and sigh; Amy climbs the ladder and arrives at the roof, looking around in search of enemies. She locates the entrance to the building and runs toward it. She runs down the stairs to the fifth floor and takes a deep breath to calm down herself.

i_Don't worry, all is going to be OK._/i

Amy walks slowly by the corridor, searching the door of Brad's house. When she locates it, she gets close to her and she puts her ear in the door to listen to some sound. But no one comes out of the apartment and she starts to get worried.

Without a doubt, she opens the door and enters into the flat with care. She sees her friend seated in a chair, tied and self-censored. She walks to him but someone closes the door and she pointed at it.

—I know you would come to save your friend.

Amy knew that voice and she doesn't get surprised when she sees Captain Miles in front of her, supporting a rifle.

—Release the weapon –he orders, pointing at her with his gun. She puts the rifle on the floor and raises her hands to her head–. Good girl. Now, I have to kill you; we can't permit have loose ends.

—He's innocent –Amy says–. He isn't a threat for you. Leave him.

Miles laughs and gets close to her, shaking his head.

—That's not important! –he answers–. Your friend knows about the autopsy report, we can't let him go so easily. You'll be the first in dying… greet your brother when you arrive to hell.

Amy closes her eyes and waits the shoot in her head… but something happens that force her to reopen them.

The sound of a wooden door breaking in thousands of pieces, followed of some masculine voice, makes her to react. Amy bends down, covering her head with the hands, and rolls along the ground to draw away from the trajectory of a possible attack.

She listens the sound choked back of two weapons before everything keep calm.

—So, you were having it controlled, uh? –a voice says with mocking tone; a voice with a strong Scottish accent.

She looks at Soap, who is smiling at her. She gets up and murders him with the look, approaching to Brad. Snake released him and her friend rubs his wrists, painful. She also saw the bodies of Captain Miles and the other guy in the middle of a puddle of blood.

—I'm sorry, Brad –she apologizes–. I didn't know that they were going to go for you. I'm really sorry…

Brad hugs her and she reciprocates the gesture. A soft clearing of the throat interrupts them and Amy looks at Soap, who is waiting with Snake at the door.

—We have to go –he says–. You can do this later.

Amy nods and takes her weapon; doing a wave to Brad, they follow Soap and Snake out of the building. They ran across the city to a safe house, waiting for the transport who will take them out of England.

—What… what are we going to do? –Brad asks to Amy, taking a seat in a sofa.

Amy sighs before answer.

—Well… I think you'll have to come with us, Brad –she says–. I can't let you here, it's very dangerous.

—Do I have to leave the country? And I have to leave my family? –he asks–. Why? I'm not an army officer!

—I know, Brad; and I'm the one guilty of this –Amy looks away–. I can't do anything to help you except bringing light the truth. I understand if you hate me because of this.

—I'm not going to hate you, Amy –Brad smiles to her–. I knew the risks to help you to look that report; don't worry about that –Brad looks at Soap and Snake, who are playing cards animatedly–. Indeed, who are the Action Men?

—The guy with the Mohawk haircut is John MacTavish, the Old Captain of Gary –she answers with a smile–. He think that he's cool but he isn't –Soap moves his head to look her, bursting out a laughing–. And the other guy, with this horrible accent, is Francisco García. I don't know a lot about him, but he seems of confide; oh hell, he cured my bullet wound! Well then, he can't be bad.

—So, they're the people that you were on the lookout for, right? –Brad asks.

—It could be a manner to say it –she sighs.

—Hey, did you say that Hawk was looking for us? –Soap puts his cards on the table and he turns in the chair to look at them–. You didn't tell me that.

—I thought you would have imagined it when I told you I'm Roach's sister –Amy answers with indifference.

—Well, no; I didn't think that –he shakes his head–. Can I know why?

—It's easy: I was looking for you because I was searching the real author of my brother's death –she says–. But, now, I know who did it, so I don't need you.

—Ugh… that hurts, Captain –Snake laughs.

—Oh, shut up, Snake –Soap smiles–. When was the last time a girl said something like this to you? I think a lot of time.

—¡Acabas de matarme! –Snake pretends to get pricket with an imaginary knife in the chest, letting himself fall on the chair.

—But, right now, you need me –Soap points–. You need my help to continue to be alive and to catch Makarov.

—Yeah, I know that –Amy frowns, lightly confused–. I only said that I don't need you in that subject; I iknow /i that I need your help –she looks at Brad, with a smile in her lips–. Do you see it? He thinks he's important.

—It wasn't me who said that don't need my help –he replies.

—Oh, that's Ok! –Brad asks with a smile–.You look a marriage!

Both open their mouth before starting to protest at the same time.

—Don't be stupid! –she cries–. You know me… I have better taste with guys!

—I don't want to be with a girl like… –Soap stops himself and looks at Amy–. «Better taste with guys»? Hey, not even if you be a top model!

Amy opens her mouth to answer him, but some soft blows in the door alerted them. She takes her weapon and Snake and Soap do the same; Amy makes a wave to Brad and he positioned himself behind her.

Soap walks to the door, making a gesture to Snake, and gets ready to open it. Snake squats down in front of the door and nods to Soap, who counts up to three before opening the door.

—Do I arrive in bad moment?

—Nikolai –Soap mutters, taking his weapon down–. Just in time. We need to leave this place.

—Yeah, because you were losing our discussion –Amy says, waggishly–. And your ego couldn't live with it.

He looks to her, a little angry, but she winks him an eye and Soap shakes his head, smiling.

They gathered all together and came out of the building to get in a black jeep. Nikolai is one of the best friends of John MacTavish, and he trusts him. He always picked up them, it would be able to be said that he was somehow like a driver.

—Do you know a thing or two about Price? –Soap asks from the copilot's seat while Nikolai drives to exit London.

—Vell, he called four 'ours ago –answers he–. He said he vas going to start the mission; so I think he doesn't call in a few 'ours. Ve must be patient and vait his call.

—Are you talking about John Price? –Amy asks with curiosity–. I not yet know him.

—He's at the place where your brother died –Soap explains–. He's searching for clues to find Makarov. If he takes long, we'll meet with him. Do you want to have some fun? –he adds, grinning.

—Do you mean kicking the ass of Makarov's followers? –Amy replies, smiling like him–. Where does it be necessary to sign?

Soap burst out laughing when hearing her and lies down on his place. Amy puts her head on Brad's shoulder and closes her eyes, trying to having a nap. Nikolai drives better than Soap, so she would be able to sleep a little.

If Price doesn't contact with them, they'll have to go with him and that idea looks good for her.

Note from the writer:

"¡Acabas de matarme!" means "You have just killed me!" Remember that Snake (Francisco) is Spanish, it's normal that some or other word slips from him in Spanish xD I think I'll like this character xD


	6. Chapter 6

While I was writing, some ideas came to me! Well, they aren't good; but I think they will do the skill.

I repeat that English isn't my mother language, so I certainly keep on committing spelling mistakes… you not be very hard with me, Ok? Thank you ^^

But well, I'm beginning to catch on to write in another language; of course, later some words slips from me and my family doesn't understand me xD

I no longer entertain you more; enjoy the chapter ^^

font face="BankGothic Md BT"i_"Searching For Clues"_

_Day 5 – 02:18:29_

_Ex-Captain John Price_

_Group Of Renegades From Task Force 141_

_Russian-Georgian Frontier_/ifont face="Book Antiqua"

The night was falling on him like a dark mantle; the stars were seeing with clarity because of the scarcity of artificial lights. It could be a good night; except that he was in enemy territory.

John Price gives a last soaking to his cigar before throwing it to the ground to put it out. He puts on his gloves and picks up the rifle calmly; he isn't concerned about the situation, he knows that all of Makarov's men were out of here, but that didn't avoid that he finds himself in hostile zone.

Price starts to move over to the house in silence, attentive to any possible movement to his around. The idea was to search for any clue about Makarov's plan or his possible emplacement; and he thinks registering the safe house he'll find the answers he's looking for.

Suddenly, his foot walks on for something metallic and his first reaction is to keep still. If he has stepped on a mine he was fucked up; he wasn't an artificier and he didn't believe that he has time to escaping of the explosion… but he doesn't have another option that to run away.

He counts up to three and, rapidly, he starts to run all fast that his legs allow to him; waiting for the explosion… but it isn't produced. He turns the head to look at the place and he approaches slowly to check what he stepped on.

He squats down and increases a sort of necklace covered with mud and blood. It's a little silver photograph frame, with the form of a tear; Price opens it and sighs when he sees one of the photos of the interior.

—So, this is the place, uh? –he mutters to himself–. I think Soap will want to have it –he adds, keeping the necklace in one of his pockets.

He doesn't recognize the other photo, in which a girl was appearing in, but he guess she could be Roach's girlfriend. In any event, nothing wasn't necessary to do with regard to this matter; Roach's dead, and it would be too dangerous to contact with the girlfriend; so he'll keep it and he would give it to Soap.

Price continues approaching the house and soon he could see it. Nobody was there, at least, at first sight, but his sixth sense says to him that the place was empty.

Ten minutes later, Price arrives at the house's porch and he enters in. Blood and bullet holes welcome him but Price ignores them and focuses his search on looking for the stairs toward the basement; walking down when he find them.

A store of weapons and ammo appears in front of his eyes when turning at a corner and he looks for something that indicates him the presence of a secret room. And founds it on a wall, where a big stain of blood in it was rarely cut. A thin vertical line crossed it from top to bottom, like if blood would have leaked over there.

Price touches the wall, searching for a button that opens the door…

Click.

A little part of the wall slides inward, developing a secret passage, and he gets in without any doubt, lighting his lantern. The stairs descend landward and seemed to have no end when a little room appears in front of him.

—Oh, shit –he mumbles when he pressed a key to have more light.

font face="BankGothic Md BT"i_"Rest"_

_Day 6 – 23:09:16_

_Ex-SGT. Amy "Hawk" Sanderson_

_Group Of Renegades From Task Force 141_

_Safe House_/ifont face="Book Antiqua"

—Price! How's your excursion?

He turns to see a man walking in his direction; he has a Mohawk haircut and he smiles of half a side when he recognizes Soap.

—I think was a little productive –he answers.

—Yeah? Did you found something that indicates us where is Makarov? –Soap asks with curiosity.

—I'm afraid not –he sighs–. But I found this.

Soap gets the little paper that Price gives to him and a shade of fear and bewilderment crosses his face. He looks up to Price.

—Did you find this at Makarov's safe house? –he asks, supporting the paper at the height of his eyes.

—Yeah –Price stops and looks to him with a lot of seriousness–. Soap, I think this is much graver of what I thought. We have to move with a lot of care from now on; you should tell it to the other ones.

—Ok; I'll do it –Soap sighs and returns to him the paper–. Anything else?

—Yes, I found… –he starts to say when a female voice interrupted him.

—Hey, Soap, I have a problem with… –Amy is walking toward them and changes what she was saying–. Hey, isn't it the Nazis' insignia? Why are you having that shagged thing?

—In first place, who the hell are you? –asks Price to her.

—Amy Sanderson, but you can call me Hawk –she answers quickly–. Why are you having that?

Price looks at her with attention and he verifies that she looks like Roach… and she seems to be the girl on that necklace.

—Why have you brought her here? –he asks to Soap–. I told you not to bring anybody without my permission.

—She's Roach's sister –Soap shrugs his shoulders–. And she took me outside that damned cell in Azerbaijan.

—We don't need any woman here –Price sentences–. They only bring problems; I want her outside in less than an hour –he adds, dropping by to go away of there.

—What the fuck…? –Amy starts to say–. Hey! Who do you believe you are? I served in the 22º Regiment of SAS and I got in at last in the Task Force 141; got it? But don't get worried, I right now depart from here.

Amy walks away from them and Soap sighs, looking at his old Captain with disappointment.

—Why have you done it? –he asks–. She only wants to catch Makarov and show to the world what kind of person was Shepherd. And she's a good soldier, I have seen it.

—I know that, Soap, Nikolai told me –Price says–. But I want to check her character –he smiles–. Go toward her and calm her.

—What? –Soap cries out–. You did it! You should be who is going to calm her!

—Yeah, but I'm not very good with women –Price says with a roguish smile, walking away.

Soap sighs and shakes his head. Why always has he to do that kind of job?

He follows Amy's way, hoping that not be too late to fix that Price had annoyed. He finds Amy in her room, picking up her things and cursing Price in a low voice. He knocks at the open door softly.

—Hey, can we have a word? –he asks.

—Get lost and leave me alone! –she shouts, throwing a boot toward him.

—Hey! Don't pay with me! –he cries out avoiding the boot; he reaches down to take it and approaches her to return it to her–. Price didn't mean business. He only wanted to check your temperament; only that.

—It would have been easier if he would have said it, do you know? –she asks with anger.

—Price is a little strange man –Soap sits down on Amy's bed and looks at her with calm–. Don't take it into account to him –he adds, drawing a cigarette from a pocket and getting ready to light it–. In any case, you can stay… Hey! What the hell are you doing? –he cries out when she takes the cigarette off his mouth with a bob.

—Don't light this poisoned thing in my room! –she says; broking the cigarette–. I hate smokers, so remember it when you be in my presence!

—What's the problem with you? –he asks, irritated–. Are you forbidding me to smoke?

—When you be alone or I don't be present, you can do what you receive in desire –she explains, crossing her arms–. I'm not forbidding you anything, you're the one damaged with this shit, but I don't want to be poisoned by your smoke.

Soap is going to say something but two knocks on the door forced them to turn their head. Price was at the door's doorstep, crossed of arms and with a cigar in the mouth.

—Go away from here! –shouts Amy, walking toward him–. You're the last person I want to see, so get lost and forgive me for some days!

—I don't want to talk –he answers, calmly–. I only want to return this to you –he puts out a silver necklace–. I think it belongs to your brother.

Amy doesn't answer; her attention was centered on the necklace that Price was supporting in his hand's palm. The angry expression that she has changed to a sadly and melancholic; her eyes shone for the contained tears and, then, raise a shaky hand to catch the necklace. Amy looks at Price, who smiles with understanding and nods with the head before going away.

Amy drops by to see Soap at her bed, looking her with curiosity. She sighs before talking.

—Can you leave me alone? –she asks.

—Don't you kick me out? –he asks with a smile, getting up. Amy looks at his eyes with sadness and the smile of him fades away–. Hey… what's wrong? –he asks softly; getting in touch to her.

—Just leave –she mutters, looking away–. Please.

Soap waits a few seconds and nods with the head.

—I'll come back later –he says, closing the door.

Amy takes a seat in bed and leans the back in the wall, hugging her legs; she catches her IPod from the bag and searches a song. Then, she starts to listen it, reclining the forehead to the knees and bursting into tears.

She had maintained the composure during her brother's burial, but she hadn't managed to spill not a single tear for him. Seeing that necklace had gotten what she was looking for: could cry over his death in the meantime she was listening to Roach's favorite song: «i_Leave Out The Rest_/i», from Linkin Park.

Gary always said that that song represented them in spite of the fact that it had nothing to do with them; he was the one that always was getting things done dangerous, the one that was running risks because he never quit that she be in danger. He used to say some sentences of the refrain of the song: "i_When my time comes; forget the wrong that I've done; don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory; leave out all the rest_/i".

He always said this to her because he knew that he would be the first in dying; in order that she not feel alone, that only she had to think about him, in the good an amusing things that they had done side by side…

But that wasn't working; she didn't feel better, on the contrary, she felt as if part of her soul would have died. Amy was the only family of Gary, and he was the one thing she was having, and losing him were the worst thing that had happened to her.

Amy listened to the song during hours, without moving from where she was and supporting the dirty necklace in one of her hands.

Somebody knocks at the door, but she doesn't find out for music and Soap enters into the room.

—Amy? –he asks around with a soft voice. She doesn't look at him, so Soap takes a seat near her, startling her–. Sorry, I didn't want to startle you –Soap looks at her with more attention while she takes off her earphones–. Hey, are you crying? –she looks away, wiping her tears with the reverse of her hands–. Why are you crying? A so strong woman like you shouldn't cry…

—It's nothing, John –she says–. Everything is Ok.

—You know that I don't create it for myself –he growls–. What's wrong?

She limits to show him the necklace that Price had delivered to herself and opens it. Soap sighs, understanding why she was crying.

—This is the necklace I gave Gary as a present –she answers, looking at it–. He always had on it; now, this is the only photo I have of him. The rest are in my house on Great Britain.

—I'm sorry, Hawk. Roach was a good partner and a good friend. We all miss him.

She assents, distracted, and he brings near a tray with food to her.

—I have brought food to you. I know you don't be hungry, but you also know you have to eat a little.

—Thank you, John –she thanks, picking the tray that Soap's holding and looking at him with gratitude, sketching a smile.

—When you finish eaten, I want you to accompany me –he says–. There's something I want to show you.

—What is? –she asks, frowning.

—Maybe you think it's a foolish thing to say, but it helps me when I'm sad –he shrugs his shoulders.

—All help is well received –she observes, starting to eat.

Soap doesn't say anything while Amy finishes eaten.

—Do you dislike the chicken? –he asks to her when he realizes that she hasn't eaten it.

—Ugh, yeah –she shakes her head–. I never have liked its taste.

—Well, I don't like chocolate –he says, picking the tray and leaving the room, followed by Amy.

—You dislike chocolate!

—Yeah, but I'm not confident of the reason –he raises his eyebrows–. In any case, I eat of everything. I like very much the food.

—That's too evident… –she mutters with a little smile of mockery.

—Are you calling me fat? –he protests, offended.

—You never know it –she sings softly in the meantime they enter in the kitchen.

—Oh, great –he snorts, leaving the tray on a table–. I'm not fat, Ok? I'm tall, so I have the ideal weight. On the other hand, you should eat more: you're so thing that a gust of wind would take you.

—It's my metabolism, do you know? –she smiles, getting out the kitchen–. Be the same what I eat: I'm not going to fatten more.

—How lucky! I've to watch what I eat; and if I pass I have to do sports…

—Well, I like to do sports –she says–. All in all, where do you take me?

—Oh, outside –Soap answers–. I hope it not be cold.

—Outside? Then it be cold there –she sighs–. Ok, I like cold.

They got out of the complex and the cold air hit them softly. The refuge where they were established was below ground, it was excavated in the mountains so the lights of the interior couldn't see themselves from the outside.

The stars were plaguing the cloudless sky, contrasting with the black of the vault of heaven. Amy breaths deeply and Soap smiles lightly.

—This way, Hawk.

Amy follows him, climbing the mountain; five minutes later, they arrive at the top, where Soap lies down, placing the hands behind his nape like a pillow. She imitates him and contemplates, marveled, the immensity from the sky.

—This is… I haven't words to describe it… –she whispers.

—I had the feeling that you would like it –he says–. Like your brother.

—He told you? –Amy was surprised–. You had to be very friendly what for he told you something like that.

—All in the Task Force were good friends –Soap explains–. We trusted us although, if I'm sincere with you, Roach and Ghost were my best friends. I don't know how I do it, but all my friends end up dying…

—I'm sorry.

—Yeah, you always say that you aren't going to attach yourself to no other companion, but it's inevitable –on Soap's voice it could be detected a deep sadness.

—You… have you lost to so much close people? –she asks, slowly.

—Regrettably, yes –he sighs.

—Do you want to talk? –she volunteers.

—Thanks, but not now –he says with a smile–. Say me, how are you?

—A little better –she smiles–. But you know that pain takes long to go away. Give me a little time.

—So you were here, ¿eh, pillines? –says a voice with a strong Spanish accent before Snake appears in front of them–. What do you do here up, the two alone?

—We only were watching the stars –Amy answers–. And we wanted a certain amount of tranquility, thing that we aren't going to get being you here.

—Oh, don't hurt me, dear! –Snake laughs, taking a seat near them–. I was searching for Soap and Mouse told me that he saw you leaving the complex.

—Were you on the lookout for me? –Soap asks, leaning on one of his elbows to be able to see him–. Why?

—Byte told me that Makarov had another refuge south of Russia –Snake starts to explain–. He thinks that there we'll find something that guide us to him.

—Why didn't he say it before? –asks Amy, pensive.

—Price said the same thing and Byte answers that he had just discovered it –Snake shrugs his shoulders–. I don't care if it's true or not; I only want to go to another mission.

—You can't be quiet, uh? –Soap laughs–. You're an uneasy ass!

—Ja, ja, ja; very funny, Soap –Snake says with irony–. I remember you that you neither can be still.

—Oh, i_please_/i, shut up both of you! –Amy smiles–. You behave like a damned married couple.

—Hey! I i_love_/i girls! –Snake shouts–. Not even I find him attractive!

—Me the same! –Soap growls.

—I love when you get angry that way –she laughs.

—¡Gilipollas! –Snake smiles, jumping at her to tickle her–. You're going to find out!

—No! Tickles, no, please! –she asks laughing–. I hate them!

—I don't care –Snake sings softly with a smile.

—Oh, that's good to know –Soap says, joining Snake–. It would be able to be my revenge by the time you annoy me!

—You should know that I don't approve the relations between companions –says a voice–. Let alone the trios.

The three partners keep still when they hear Price's voice and the only one that starts to laugh is Soap.

—I'm happy to see that you're in better humor –Price makes a comment, looking at Amy–. We've a new mission, are you ready for it?

—When do we go away? –she answers with a decided look.

Price smiles a little more and the four partners come down from the mountain to go into the complex.

While she prepared her equipment, she understood why her brother spoke so well about his companions: they managed to do the griefs not be so sad. She liked the idea that Gary's old mates become her new family; in that moment, Amy realized that, under the circumstances, it was the best that may have passed her.

Note from the writer:

-"pillines" means "Little devils".

Thanks for reading ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I finished the chapter (finally!). I'm sorry for the delay (for a change ^^U), but I'm near the exams of recuperation, so I've to study…

I hope you like the chapter, and I'm thinking about shortening chapters; it's better for me (for comfort) and for you, readers (because it can prove to be heavy to read in the computer). Well then, I can finish the chapters faster but I don't think I may do it ¬¬ when I say to me: «Ok, today I'll write a chapter with 5 pages» I always ended writing a long chapter… I don't have remedy…

That's all! Enjoy it! :)

font face="BankGothic Md BT"i_"The Bombardment"_

_Day 7 – 04:29:15_

_Ex-Captain John "Soap" MacTavish_

_Group Of Renegades From Task Force 141_

_South Of Russia_/ifont face="Book Antiqua"

—¡Esto es un asco! –Snake protests below his breath.

—Snake, shut up! –says Amy from behind–. Have you forgotten that this is an infiltration mission?

—Oh, sorry milady, I didn't want to bother you! –Snake answers with irony–. But, i_heelloooo/i_, there's mud and water everywhere!

—I know it, Snake! I'm walking behind you, remember? –she says, angry.

—Shut up both! –growls Soap without patience–. You're gonna make they discover us.

He didn't remember Snake protests so much, but he understood that he do it: the place sucks. Step on where you step on, you sank in the clay to the knee and the boots were getting full with the muddy liquid, bothering during the whole while. And the fact that it's raining abundantly wasn't improving the situation.

—I keeping on saying that we have to pay attention to the weatherman and stayed at the safe house –Snake mutters.

—Oh, please! –Hawk moans, throwing him a lot of clay with a kick–. It seems like you have five years!

—If you don't shut up now, I'm going to shoot both on the head! –Soap threatens, removing the insurance from the weapon.

Price drops by when hearing it and tries to choke back a loud laughter when seeing them: so much Amy as Snake seem to have gotten out of a fight in clay because they're covered almost completely.

—It's not my fault; he's the one that doesn't stop talking! –she says, pointing at Snake.

—Oh, great! –he cries out–. You're answering all my protests! Do you know?

—It's over! I don't care if the men of Makarov discover us but you're gonna have a shot! –Soap cries out, positioning the rifle to be able to fire a shot better.

Price sighs and walks to them, calmly. He puts a hand on Soap's rifle and puts it down, looking at him; then, he looks at his partners.

—Snake, quit to complain, you're giving me headache –he says–. And Hawk, stop answering all his protests. Our friend Soap is on the brink of committing a double murder… and we needed both.

—Yeah –says Amy.

—Yes, sir –nods Snake.

—Good –Price says, resuming the parade–. Let's move.

Nikolai verified that the information they had was right; so they flew to the south of Russia in search of a laptop that Makarov would be able to have in one of his refuges. The problem was that the zone was going to be bombarded by the NATO in some hours and, if they did it, Soap and his partners would lose the only opportunity to catch Makarov.

He was surprised when he heard that the NATO was going to accomplish a bombardment but Nikolai explained him that there were many terrorists for that zone, so that that way they went eliminating the possible arsenals that these may have over there. Soap doesn't know what is worse: if a band of terrorists or Makarov's men.

A soft whisper on his left hand did Price stop immediately and he collides with him. He looks at his old captain for a second before searching for the cause of the sound; but between the rain and darkness didn't see absolutely anything. Suddenly, a big shadow jumped to them, growling strongly.

Soap raises his rifle but he and Price were too slow and when the shadow was near them, it makes a rare sound and moves in the air with a strange spin; then it falls to the ground with a dull sound.

He looks at the shadow and puts his night vision goggles to take a look. On the ground, in between a growing puddle of blood, was finding the body of a German Shepherd with a shot at its head.

_iDogs… I hate dogs…/i_

Soap looks behind him, with the night vision goggles still put, and he sees Amy taking the rifle down and straightening up while she takes off her night vision goggles.

She was who fired a shot at the dog.

Soap raises his eyebrows, surprised. He knows that Amy's aim was very good, but he didn't know that she was so fast. For him were surprising of than, still being left-handed, her aim was so good; but firing a shot in the dark, with Snake in between and hitting in the dog's head… It was incredible.

—Nice shot, Hawk –Price says, looking at her–. I've never saw anyone shooting like this with this conditions. You hadn't told it to me, Soap –he adds with a tone of reproach.

—That's because I i_wasn't knowing_/i it –he answers.

—What's the matter? –she asks, approaching them–. Have you forgotten that the NATO is going to bombard this place?

—Hey, we're complimenting you –Soap says with half a smile.

—Why? Because I killed that canine? –she says with indifference–. It was going to attack you, and we needed both, remember? –Amy adds with a joker smile, putting the rifle on her shoulder.

—Do you know? I like you more every day that pass –Soap expresses with a grin.

She doesn't answer but she smiles openly. Price resumes the march and, after nearly twenty minutes listening to the Snake's protests in undertones, they arrive at the village… or what's left of it.

The majority of the buildings were destroyed by the time and by the bombs; it feels like no one is intact. A flash of lightning crosses the sky followed by the sound of the thunder, startling the little group and illuminating the zone briefly.

—Tío… this place is creepy –Snake mutters very quietly.

—I agree –Amy nods, looking around them.

—Which is the building, Price? –Soap asks to the old man.

—It's at the other side of the town –he answers, looking far away–. It's the building that is somewhat outermost of the rest.

—Are you telling us that i_we have/i_ to cross the entire town? –moans Snake, hitting the ground with the foot–. The night gets better little by little…

—Not stop you, let's finish this quickly –Price orders, walking into the town with decision.

The place seemed to be desert and they didn't hear anything to their around, only the rumor of the rain and of one or another thunder. Price was ahead when, suddenly, he stopped cold before shouting:

—Sniper!

The entire group searches a place to take coverage quickly. Amy reclines the back to an old car, seeing how Soap stoops to her side, looking on top of his shoulder. A fast look because two shots from the sniper hit the metal of the car.

—Shit! –he mumbles.

—How he could have seen it? –she asks, checking her weapon.

—The only way that I come up with it's that he had heard the shot –he answers.

Amy looks at Price and Snake, situated on the opposite side of the street, taking coverage behind an old house; she also sees him taking a hand to the throat and his voice sounds in the earphones.

—Soap, I can see the sniper –he says–. He's located at the bell tower.

—The bell tower? –repeats Soap–. I can't see him from here, are you sure? –he asks, moving near to Amy.

—Trust me; I've seen the reflection of the rifle's aim –Price growls–. He's at the tower.

—Ok, ok; let me see –Soap mutters–. Hawk, change my place.

Amy moves and Soap lies down the ground, placing the sniper's rifle in the ground and putting on his night vision goggles. He smiles when he sees the sniper behind a little wall and fires a shot, killing him with a shot on the head.

—Done –he says to the group–. Do you think that there're more?

—I don't think so –Price answers getting away from the coverage–. I only heard one shot.

Soap gets out from the coverage too, followed by Amy, and they continue with his mission. He doesn't like that silence, it was… abnormal. One only a sniper to defend the entire village? It didn't make sense; Makarov can be many things, but he weren't silly; he's sure that the Russian have more soldiers around but, for any strange reason, they don't face them. An idea not very pleasant began to appear vaguely in his mind.

i_Great; we're going to a trap…_/i

The building in point has three plants and gives the feeling of being about to fall down; but they don't seem to stop their march.

—So, this is the building, ¿eh? –Snake makes a comment, looking at the tumbledown walls.

—Yeah, it's this –Price sighs–. C'mon, we have to find that laptop.

The group enters into the building, putting their night vision goggles to have a better vision inside. Price divides them into two groups to make the quest fastest; so he and Snake go to register the ground floor; and Amy and Soap the second and third floor.

After ten minutes, they don't found anything of utility; the one thing that they have seen were empty rooms and rooms with its furniture broken and moldy for the humidity. They get on the third floor but they obtain the same result.

—Nikolai said that the information was true –Soap mutters for himself.

—Maybe the information be true –the voice of Amy startles him.

—Don't do so! –he exclaims–. I have been on the brink of fire a shot at you!

—Relax; I'm not going to hurt you –she smiles, giving him a slap in the shoulder.

_iIt's easy to you/i_ –he thinks–. i_You don't have a partner who moves like a ghost…_/i

He didn't know how she did it, but Hawk moved with an impressive silence; Soap was sure of that, if she wanted, she would be able to kill all of them without that they know neither who had been, neither how it had happened. She looked alike… an assassin.

—I'm thinking that maybe that damned laptop can be in a secret place –she continues saying–. I mean… Makarov isn't stupid, so he never would quit something important at sight.

—Great, but we haven't enough time to search it! –Soap says with anger, hitting a wall with his fist–. The NATO bombardment is near, we can't stay here too long.

—Hey, calm down, ok? –she says softly, getting close to him–. I'm sure that if we don't find it, we'll find another clue to catch him. Don't worry about that, ok?

He looks at her green eyes and, for the first time he knew her, he noticed that Amy's eyes were very nice. He takes a deep breath to calm down himself and looks again into Hawk's eyes because she still was looking at him. During an eternal second, no one of them looks away from other one eyes. Only when they heard Price's voice on the earphones they looked away.

—Have you been lucky? –he asks.

—No, the laptop isn't here and neither on the second floor –Soap answers–. Hawk says that maybe it be hidden in a secret place.

—That it be where it wants to –Price says–. We haven't time to being looking for each corner of the damned building. Return here; we departed in two minutes.

—Roger –Soap looks at Amy and he nods toward the stairs; she starts walking and they meet with the other group.

—Let's move, the planes will bombard this place in ten minutes, I suppose –Price sighs, getting out the building.

—Everything this at all –Snake says, spitting out in the ground–. Cojonudo –ads with annoyance.

Then, when all of they are out of the edifice, Soap realizes that Hawk doesn't follow them. He looks around them, looking for her, but he doesn't find Amy.

—Hawk, where the hell are you? –he asks by the radio–. We have to leave this place.

Price and Snake drops by when they heard Soap talking.

—I know –she answers–. But I've got a feeling.

—A feeling? –he repeats–. Amy, this isn't a game, do you know? This place is going to hell! Do you want to die?

—John, don't shout to me, please –she growls–. I'm hearing you very well. Don't worry; this won't carry me over five minutes…

—Hawk, we'll wait for you five minutes, if you don't get out of there in that time, we'll leave you here –says Price.

—Copy that –she sings softly for the radio.

—There's no doubt that she's Roach's sister –Soap says, putting the arms on his hips–. Always doing that what she feels like.

—Listen! –Snake exclaims–. Have you heard it?

—Heard, what? –Soap asks.

—I think I heard the sound of a plane –he answers, frowning.

—Maybe the storm had affected your brain –Soap rolls his eyes.

—No, he's right –Price intervenes–. I can hear them. It seems to me that the bombardment has been advanced…

—Hawk, you must get out of there! –Soap cries out–. The planes are here, leave the fucking laptop and get out!

—I'm about to leave –she answers–. I only have to come out of the basement.

—Agreed, but hurry up!

—Did there be a basement? –asks Snake, confused.

—I have failed to see it –Price answers with the same face.

The sound of a few airplanes resounded for the town and Soap starts to get worried. He looked of the building to the sky and of the sky to the building; waiting the girl coming out the edifice… but the time passes and nobody gets out.

—Damn it, Scarab! –he shouts by the radio–. Where the hell are you! GET OUT OF THERE!

—I'm coming, Mister Impatient –she puffs like an answer.

Then, two planes flew over the place low-level and, seconds after, the building exploded in a cloud of flames, debris and smoke. The shock wave pushed back the three companions several meters, covering them of dust, mud and water. With the ears still blowing the whistle for the explosion, Soap gets up with slowness, observing how the building falls down little by little.

Another explosion sounds behind them but Soap doesn't hear it; he only could pay attention to a thing: the building in ruins.

He walks toward it, with tears sprouting of his blue eyes and shaking his head, unbeliever.

—No… Scarab… –he mutters–. Scarab, not you…

—Soap! –the voice of Snake sounds behind him–. Hey, Soap, where does it believe that you go?

—What…? –he asks, looking at him, disconcerted–. Snake… I've to go! Scarab is there! I have to save her!

—John… She's dead! –Snake exclaims, baffled.

—No! Scarab… maybe she's alive –Soap explains, pointing at the building–. If we move swiftly and we removed debris, will save Scarab.

—What are you saying? –mutters Snake, looking at him as if he be crazy–. Scarab wasn't there… just Hawk.

—Hawk? –repeats Soap, confuse.

—You… don't you remember her? –asks Snake, surprise.

—I'm sorry, guys, but take a look at the building –Price intervenes–. Observe the size of the debris, supposing that she had just come out of the basement… a sure thing is that she had died flattened.

—No… –Snake mutters.

—No! I have to save her! –Soap shouts, crying without control–. I can't leave Scarab there!

Price turns around to look him and gives a punch in the jaw to him. Soap looks at his old Captain between angered, irritated and confused.

—Calm down, Soap! –Price says–. Hear me out, ok? Scarab is dead; she died two years ago, do you remember? And, now, Hawk… she's dead too. We can't do anything else to recover her body and bury it that we pruned.

—But… but… –he stutters with the voice choked back by crying–. She can't be dead… NO! SHE CAN'T! –he cries, throwing himself of knees in the ground and taking the hands to his face.

—I'm sorry, guys –Price says, taking off his hat.

i_Beep./i_

—What has that been? –Price says, looking to them.

—I don't know –Snake answers.

_iBeep. Beep./i_

—The sound slips out of you, Snake –Soap points while he looks at him.

Snake searches into his pockets and found the GPS. He looks at it, confused, before looking at them.

Wow, the end of the chapter is now a dictionary! Well, so you can learn Spanish xD

«Esto es un asco» means «This sucks»

«Tío» means «Guy». (In Spanish, this word has two significances: uncle and guy).

«Cojonudo» means «Smashing».


	8. Chapter 8

I've gotten it! I've done! xD I wrote a short chapter! *applause here* well, it's longest but shortest… I'll explain it. The chapter has four pages, the previous chapters had between 7-9 pages, so this is shortest, right? XD well, that's the shortest chapter I can write, I can't write chapters with 2 pages because I'll haven't space to write all I want!

Once this was said, here goes the chapter. Enjoy! :)

—Hi, Brad –Amy says hello to her best friend.

Brad Andrews looks at her, increasing the look from a little magnifying glass, and smiles when he sees who is there.

—Hello, dear –he says, walking toward her and hugging Amy–. How're you?

—For the moment, well –she answers with a smile–. You have called me, for what?

—Direct to the point, uh? What has been of the interest for the friends? –Brad protests with a smile.

—Brad, I've a mission in two hours –she sighs–. I haven't enough time like for losing it…

—Ok, ok! –he laughs–. Follow me; I've got something to show you.

—Yeah? And, what is? –Amy asks with curiosity.

—Patience, little grasshopper! –Brad laughs again–. Look; what do you think?

—But what the hell…? –begins to say Amy.

In her hand was something like a bug with the size of a fly. Amy looks at Brad, who's smiling, and returns her attention to the insect, looking it better.

—Is it… a roach? –she asks.

—Not exactly –her friend says, taking the little bug and putting it under of a magnifying glass–. It's a special position finder. I thought that you would be able to utilize it in the missions; if one of you gets lost, you can find him using your GPS.

—So, carrying this thing we never get lost, right? –she asks, looking through the magnifying glass at the bug.

—You only have to activate it –Brad takes the insect and touches it–. See the green light? That means that it's activated. The light is visible but it's at the gut of the position finder, so it's invisible at the enemies because that part is that goes connected to the clothing.

—Does it work? –she formulates.

—Well, I don't know –Brad sighs–. That's the reason I called you: I want you to try it.

—Ok, I'll test it for you…

font face="BankGothic Md BT"i_"From The Debris"_

_Day 7 – 04:40:50_

_Ex-SGT. Amy "Hawk" Sanderson_

_Group Of Renegades From Task Force 141_

_South Of Russia_/ifont face="Book Antiqua"

Her body was palpitating of pain and she was thinking that that's her final. If she got out of there, it would be a damned miracle. All of the building was over her. Tons of enormous debris was struggling to fall down while some little stones were falling near her.

She has found a way to take the fucking laptop from the basement and, now, was under her. She was lucky to find a strong desk that supported the weight of the rubble but she knows that it won't hold a lot of more time.

i_Damn it!_ /i–she thinks–. i_Stupid body… move!_/i

She manages to move an arm and presses the position finder with form of a roach and sighs, hoping that the new invention of her friend work.

Suddenly, a big scrap moves and a light dazzled her, indicating her that she should has been unconscious.

—Hawk! Hawk!

A familiar voice calls her but she doesn't move, she doesn't answer… she heard voices far away, as if she have the introduced head under water. Then, a warm hand touches her shoulder to turn her.

—Hawk! Menos mal… I've found her!

—She dead?

Amy senses a hand touching her neck.

—No, she's alive.

—Amy, hey, Amy! –someone takes her face and she sees a blurry face in front of her–. Please, say something…

—So… something –she mutters.

—Soap, leave her alone –she identifies Snake's voice–. I've to examine her.

Soap leaves her face and Snake appears in front of her, supporting a lantern that he illuminated her eyes with.

—Follow the light, Amy –Snake orders–. Very well; now, touch your nose without looking at your hand… ok. I've to verify that you don't have a broken rib, so don't kick me, please.

She senses her hands moving on her body, pressing random points and making her growling of pain sometimes.

—Well, I don't think you've got any broken rib, only some bruises –Snake says with a smile–. Price, we can leave this fucking place.

—Good –he answers–. Can you walk? –asks to Amy.

She tries to get up but she falls down on the laptop, producing a noise of crystal and broken plastic.

—Oh, shit! –Amy curses–. I think I broke the computer… what disaster! I find it but I break it… I'm sorry.

—The laptop doesn't be important! –Soap exclaims–. Your life is!

She examines the laptop and sighs.

—Well, I think Brad could fix it…

—We should go back to the safe house –Price says–. Soap, carry with Hawk. We're leaving.

Soap takes Amy on his back and follows Price and Snake out of the building and starts running under the light rain.

—Thank goodness it isn't pouring with rain –Soap makes a comment–. Amy, what the hell were you thinking in? We said you that the airplanes were here, why did you not come out of the building?

—We came to look for that computer and that's what we took –she says–. I don't like to leave the missions unfinished.

—But… you may have died! –he says, looking at her over his shoulder.

—I'm a soldier… that's the risk of my work –Amy says under her breath.

—That's not true, Hawk! –Soap dissents–. Our soldier life doesn't have to end with death. I know the risk to die, but that's not say that we have to risk our life needlessly. That's what you have done in that building: you risked your life without stopping to think in the consequences! And if had you died?

—Well, I don't care about it –she shrugs–. The only thing I had was my brother… and, now, he's dead; I haven't anything important in my life so, why would I have to worry me of if I die or not?

—I'm afraid you're wrong, Amy –Soap mutters–. You have something to live: us. Snake, Price, Nikolai, Brad… and me. Now we're your family; we are like you, we don't have anybody who waits our return. You're not alone, Amy; remember that.

She doesn't say anything while they go throw the village in ruins, waiting Nikolai's arrive. Amy leans the head in Soap's, pensive, examining the words that John was having just saying.

—Hey, John –she says–. Who's Scarab?

—Pardon?

—When I was inside the building, you called me Scarab –she explains–. Why?

John doesn't answer; he kept himself in silence, apparently thinking about something that was beyond where they were finding themselves.

—John? –she asks, worried.

—Uh? Sorry, I have lost attention –he smiles–. What were you saying?

—I was asking you about Scarab –she repeats–. But if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to do it.

—Thanks for understanding it, Amy –he mutters–. Really.

Amy nods, giving him some soft slaps in the chest. Then, the sound of the blades of a helicopter resounded in the leaden sky, announcing the arrival of Nikolai.

Soap leaves her knocked over in one of the helicopter's benches, holding her with some harness and sitting at her side; placing her head on his lap like a pillow. She looks at him with her incredibly green eyes and smiles to him; Soap feels a shudder travels his back.

—Get some rest –he mutters–. You need it.

She closes her eyes in the meantime Price and Snake get into the helicopter. Nikolai says something but she doesn't hear it, the shadow of dream takes position of her slowly, providing her the rest that her body needs.

Time to Spanish-English dictionary! Yeah, you know I'm having a great time with this, I mean, writing about Francisco García, alias Snake xD I hope you don't think it's heavy xD

"Menos mal" means "Thank goodness".


	9. Chapter 9

font face="BankGothic Md BT"i_"Scarab (Part 1)"_

_Day 7 – 11:35:00_

_Ex-Sgt. Amy "Hawk" Sanderson_

_Group Of Renegades From Task Force 141_

_Safe House_/ifont face="Book Antiqua"

—Amy! What has happened?

She raises her head from Soap's shoulder and sees Brad running toward them with a worried face. Amy smiles when she sees him.

—Are you ok? –he asks, walking to their side.

—Yeah, Soap is like a grizzly bear: big, strong and lovely –she enlarges her smile, patting his companion's chest.

—Hey –he protests, looking at her–. Lovely? I'm a soldier, remember? I can't be lovely.

—Well, I think so –she laughs–. Indeed, your last invention works well.

—Seriously? –Brad asks, surprised.

—Aha, thanks to it I'm not under a lot of stones –Amy laughs again.

—What the hell were you doing in the mission? –Brad asks, stopping them–. I told you to take care of her! –he barks to Soap.

—What…? Hey, I have… –Soap starts to protest but Amy covers his mouth with her hand.

—It was my fault, Brad –she sighs–. What remembers me that I've something for you. Soap, can you lay me down?

John lays her down and she searches in her rucksack, taking out the computer.

—Here you are.

—Oh, Makarov's laptop? –he asks, examining it–. But… it's broken…

—Ah… yeah –Amy scratches her nape–. I fell down on it. I think you could fix it…

—Hmm… the screen is broken and I think that it won't turn on… If the hard disk is intact I can get the info –he smiles–. Give me a couple of hours.

He gets away from them with the computer and Amy sighs. Soap looks at her, curious.

—Is it alright? –he asks.

—Yeah; I only am tired –she answers–. I think I'm going to go to bed…

—No so fast, cielo –the voice of Snake sounds behind them–. I've to check that you have nothing broken… so, follow me to the infirmary.

—Do you want company? –Soap asks to Amy.

—Wait here, Romeo –Snake smiles–. I've to examine her of i_exhaustive_/i way; I refuse to fighting with so much testosterone around me.

—What?

—In other words –Snake sighs with fun–, I'm going to see her half naked and I don't want you there, looking like a schoolboy, ok?

—Oh, sorry, I'm very tired –he sighs too–. I don't want to see you half naked, Hawk; that's not my intention.

—I understood it, Soap; don't worry about it –she smiles–. In any case, we have time to see us half naked…

She walks away and both looks at her with surprise. Snake laughs and taps Soap's shoulder before follow her to the infirmary.

—Hey, Hawk; why have you said that to him?

She looks at Snake and smiles.

—I imagined that he wouldn't know how to react –she laughs.

—You are perverse –Snake says.

—A little bit –she gives a soft nudge to him–. Hum… Snake, it has been a long time since do you know John?

—Uh? Well, three years I suppose –he answers, frowning in the meantime he thought–. Why?

—I'm only curious –she shrugs–. When I was inside the building, he called me Scarab. Do you know who is?

Snake sighs and considers his answer.

—I'm not sure about this, Amy –he doubts–. John is my friend and is his life… I don't mean anything that he wouldn't tell you…

—I understand, Snake –she smiles lightly–. I asked him but he didn't answer me… And I haven't insisted more.

—Ok –he sighs–. The only thing I'm going to tell you about that is that Scarab was his sister.

—Was? Is she… dead? –Amy whispers.

—Aha, she died two years ago. That's the reason why he doesn't talk never about that theme –Snake says.

Dictionary time!

"Cielo" means "Honey"; also, in Spanish, is use to name the sky xD

OMG! Scarab is Soap's sister! Uh… Sorry… Scarab was Soap's sister! (No longer have the same emphasis if I repeat it…).

Next chapter: Scarab (Part 2). The past life of Soap is going to be revealed! … … … o_O Well, only one part xD


	10. Chapter 10

font face="Book Antiqua"The second part about Scarab and Soap's life! Well, don't get so thrilled; I don't say so much about him, but I hope you like it. And I also hope you're liking the story _

I listened to Black Hawk Down's soundtrack while I was writing this chapter x) Love Hans Zimmer *_*

font face="BankGothic Md BT"i_"Scarab (Part 2)"_

_Day 7 – 12:00:25_

_Ex-SGT. Amy "Hawk" Sanderson_

_Group Of Renegades From Task Force 141_

_Safe House_/ifont face="Book Antiqua"

—Hey, how do you go, little hawk?

Amy smiles at him and makes a gesture in order that he takes a seat near her. Soap makes a light smile and seats on the stretcher, looking at her.

—I thought than Snake had said that you had nothing broken –he makes a comment.

—And I haven't anything broken –she laughs–. But he told me to rest, and to be alone at my room better I remain here, at least people pass this way.

—Well, I'm glad you not be seriously wounded –Soap gives her a soft hit on her cheek with his fist.

—Believe me: that's not the worst injury I have suffered –she sighs.

—And, which is? –he asks with curiosity.

—I'll tell you in other moment, ok? –she smiles with a light shade of sadness in her green eyes.

—Agreed –Soap looks away, distracted, until he turns around toward her all of a sudden, fixing his blue eyes in hers.

—What? –she asks, confused.

—Scarab… was my sister, my little sister –he answers, looking at his hands–. Her name was Alexandra MacTavish.

—John, you don't have to tell it to me –Amy whispers, putting her hand on his shoulder.

—I want to do it, Amy –he answers–. I… I have kept it for a long time and I need to tell it to somebody… I know that we don't know ourselves of nothing, but your brother was my friend and he talked to me very much about you. I know I can trust you.

—If you're sure, go ahead –she nods.

—Let me order my memories –Soap passes the hands by his face, breathing deeply–. As you know, I'm Scottish and I lived there for a long time. My father was a teacher and my mother was a doctor; I'd two small sisters but no brothers. I was the only boy of the family.

»When I was twenty-two, I joined the military service because I want to join the Task Force. As you know, you need to be in the army two years in order to enter into the SAS passing a proof of selection; and, once in the SAS, you have to pass another proof to enter the Task Force.

»Well, when I entered into the SAS my sister, Alex joined the army. I wasn't agree with that, but was her decision and I didn't want to come down hard on her so I left Alex to follow her way, always keeping watch her security. Three years after I passed the proof to join the Task Force; and six months later, she joined the SAS.

»Time after, we had to take part in an united mission in the Amazon. I'm not going to go into details about that mission –he makes an irate gesture with the hand–. That was the first mission we do together… and the last.

—What… what happened? –she asks with sadness.

—Do you really want to know it? –he asks sadly–. I'll tell you but I inform you that it isn't pleasing.

Next chapter: "Scarab (Part 3)". The fatal mission in which Alex dies.

Hum… About the proofs of selection at the SAS and the TF141 I only am sure about the SAS because I read it at Wikipedia a few months ago. If I'm wrong about this detail, I'm sorry and I don't pretend to offend you, British people; I don't have internet at home, so I can't check this details… thanks for understand it :)

Nop, there's no Spanish-English dictionary this time! xD

Thanks to reading and thanks to GreenGlassNotes to let me use her character *_*


	11. Chapter 11

font face="Book Antiqua"Third part of Scarab! Well, in this chapter we discover something about Soap that some of you could find curious xD

Listening to Modern Warfare 2 OST by Hans Zimmer, of course! (Didn't I mentioned that I love his music xD?).

Enjoy it!

font face="BankGothic Md BT"i_"Scarab (Part 3)"_

_Day -730 – 10:14:56_

_SGT. John "Soap" MacTavish_

_Task Force 141_

_Headquarters of Task Force 141_/ifont face="Book Antiqua"

—Johnny!

He turns around to see a thin girl running toward him. She looks at him with her bluish green eyes when she stopped near him and puts her golden walnut brown hair out of her eyes, smiling to him. Then, when she gets back her breath, she points to John with the forefinger.

—Haha! I won!

—Alex… what are you talking about? –he sighs, crossing his arms.

—Oh, don't annoy me, Johnny! –she protests with a face–. Don't tell me that you have forgotten our bet!

—Bet? What…? –he opens his eyes when he remembers what she's talking about–. Oh, shit… –he adds, moving a hand for his hair.

—So you remember! –Alex smiles again–. Then, you have to pay!

—Now? –he moans–. I have to say good-bye to it…

—No, not later –she frowns–. If I leave it to later, you'll escape. And a bet is a bet.

John sighs with patience.

—Ok, ok –he says, walking to the barber's–. Let's do it…

Ten minutes later, John sighs again when he looks himself in the mirror.

—Do you like it? –Alex smiles, putting her arms on her hips.

—No, I don't –he growls–. I almost preferred not to have hair… what were you thinking when you leave me like that?

—Well, I saw a film and I liked the main character's cut –she shrugs.

—Yeah, and now I'm going to be called "The Last Of The Mohicans" –John sighs, touching his new Mohawk's haircut –.You're lucky that I've got a nickname…

—Oh, how I could forget it, bro? –she says mockingly–. SO-A-PY!

—Hey! Don't say it with this tone! –he throws the dressing gown at his sister with a smile.

—I would love to know of where the nickname "Soap" comes –Alex laughs, pushing her brother out of the barber's.

—Believe me: you don't want to –John sighs–. So, you're in SAS, right?

—Aha –she grins–. I'm following your steps, Johnny.

—What do I be going to do with you? –he shakes his head.

—Soap? What the hell have you made yourself in the hair?

The two brothers get back to see a young man with green eyes and brown hair who's looking at the Mohawk's haircut of Soap.

—Oh, hi Roach –John greets–. I lost a bet and I have had to be given that she cut me the hair… goodbye, beloved hair…

—Well… hum… it's weird but it fits well on you –Roach smiles–. By the way, we have a new mission, did you know?

—No, that's the first notice I have –John frowns lightly–. Which are objectives? And where are we going?

—We have to save a hostage kidnapped in the Amazon –Roach explains–. That's an united mission with part of the SAS.

—Really? I haven't heard about it –Soap bites his underlip.

—That's because I just heard it i_unintentionally_/i –Roach smiles like a joker–. The Lieutenant General Shepherd was talking with our Captain about it and I listened enough to satiate my curiosity. I suppose that they'll talk about it soon.

—Do you think I'm going to that mission, Johnny? –Alex asks.

—I hope not! –he exclaims–. Ok, you're in the SAS but that doesn't mean that you're ready for this kind of missions!

—But…! I want to go in a mission with you, brother! –she cries out.

—It's so dangerous, Alex –Soap says with firmness–. I don't want you to get wounded. I… I wouldn't be able to forgive it to me.

—You can't protect me all the time! –she shouts–. I'm not a little girl, John; I can take care of myself alone.

And she walks away cursing under her breath and John sighs deeply.

—Whew! –Roach whistles–. There isn't doubt that she's your sister…

—I hate when she gets angry with me, but I don't want her to get wounded… –Soap says.

—I know that, John –Roach says, putting a hand on Soap's shoulder–. If my sister will enter in the SAS or the army, I would be always worried by her…

—Have you got a sister, Roach? –John asks with curiosity–. You didn't tell me.

—Well, you didn't ask –he smiles–. Her name is Amy and, like Alex, she wants to enter in the SAS and in the Task Force like me… the problem is that I'm pretty sure that she would be able to getting it…

—It's curious that our sisters want to follow our steps –Soap makes a comment–. It's rare.

—Ha, in my case is because our parents are dead –Roach shrugs–. So I become a kind of father to Amy and I think that's the reason that she wants to follow my steps.

—I see –John nods.

—Hey, you two! –John and Roach turns back and see a man waving at them–. The Captain wants to talk with us.

—Ok, Meat! –John answers.

—What did I tell you? –Roach smiles.

Captain Brown talked to them about the mission that Roach already was knowing and John felt that the world come over him on when he verified that his sister would accompany them.

—I'll do it well, Johnny –she says to him with a light smile–. I'm sure that I will protect you instead you protect me.

—I don't find it funny, Alex –John says slowly–. This is serious, we're going to fight with real weapons and real persons; if you fail a shot, you'll be dead. Is it funny enough to you, Alex?

—You know that I always take these things seriously –she says with firmness.

—Yeah, sorry –he smiles–. I'm a little worried about you coming with us…

—I'll do it well, don't worry Johnny! –she laughs.

John smiles too but, inside of him, he starts to feel that something is going to go wrong.

Yeah, I know! I know that I said that I would write the mission in one chapter… but I didn't want to get the chapters so long, so I'll divide them if I consider to… yeah, hate me! Hate me for the cliffhanger! *evil laugh here* xD

Hope you like it :3 And I hope GreenGlassNotes like how I got Scarab's character *_*

And, yes! Soap got his Mohawk hairstyle thanks to her sister, Scarab xD


	12. Chapter 12

font face="Book Antiqua"Sorry for the delay, I've been doing other things to class…

Yeah! The fourth part of Scarab's story (and the last I've to say) is here! I hope you'll enjoy it 3

Listening to the CD Mutter (Mother in German), from Rammstein *_*

font face="BankGothic Md BT"i_"Scarab (Part 4)"_

_Day -726 – 16:34:57_

_SGT. John "Soap" MacTavish_

_Task Force 141_

_Somewhere in Amazon_/ifont face="Book Antiqua"

The rain lashes down over them, soaking them and swamping the ground, and seven pairs of boots splash in the mud, followed of the sound of the protests of his owners. Suddenly, they stop and keep still.

—What's wrong? –a voice asks in a whisper.

John doesn't answer immediately; he looks around them, checking all the trees, all the plants and all the rocks that he could see. When he confirms that nothing is there, John sighs and answers the question.

—It's noting, Roach –he makes a wave and starts walking–. Let's move.

This is his first mission like group leader and he doesn't want it to come out not all bad. And less still with his sister in the same team. He doesn't like the idea that Alex would be wounded for his fault, because of take a bad decision.

_iIf you think in those things, a sure thing is that you do them/i_ –his mind mutters.

Soap shakes his head and looks in front of him, perceiving a clearing in the middle of the jungle and the storm. Immediately, he raises his fist and stops, hearing how the rest of the group imitates his action. He takes a quick look before dropping by and getting closer to his team.

—I think this is the place; Roach, check it –he whispers to them.

Roach hums softly in the meantime he types rapidly in the keyboard of a PDA.

—Yeah, that's the place –he smiles–. You've got a big sense of orientation, sir.

—Less mockery, Roach –John censures–. Listen, we have to do the second movement, I mean, we have to search and protect the hostage, ok? But we have to do it when the first team finishes with them.

—Uh… Sergeant? –his sister asks raising a hand.

—Yeah, MacTavish? –he looks at her and sees how she put her mask out of her mouth to talk better but she doesn't take her skull cap out of her head.

i_MacTavish…_ _Ugh… that sounds weird…/i_

—Scarab, if you don't care –she smiles lightly–. Correct me if I'm wrong but, shouldn't they be right now here?

Soap meditates the question his sister made and looks at his back, trying to see the other group. Frowning, he moves his hand to the comm.

—Captain, are you there? –he asks to the radio but only the static answers him–. Captain? We are in the point… should we wait for you?

—Soap? We have problems here –the voice of the Captain sounds behind the static and John has to intensify the hearing to be able to understand what is he saying–. I fear myself than your team will have to act only.

—What? –Soap exclaims in a whisper–. We can't do it alone! We are very few! We…

—Shut up, Sergeant! –the Captain cuts him–. I put your in command of the team, don't fuck me and save the hostage! Copy that?

—Yeah, copy that –he growls–. Ok, team; we're alone.

—Are you kidding? –Roach asks with indignation–. Look at us! We can't do it and get back alive!

—I know that, Roach! –John shouts–. I didn't forget our situation! –he stops after talking and breaths deeply to calm himself–. Roach, Meat, you'll go with O'Neil, and Scarab to the camp; Robot, you, Brown and me will offer sniper's support. Take positions at nine and three o'clock.

Robot and Brown starts moving in silence and camouflaging themselves between the vegetation. The group of Roach, in which his sister is, starts to move too but he stops his friend.

—Roach –he looks at him–. Take care of her, ok?

—Don't worry, Soap, she'll be fine with me –Roach gives some little slaps in the shoulder before going away.

Soap sighs and takes position in a good place to place him and his sniper rifle. Looking throw the telescopic sight he discovers two enemies in the path of Roach and he shoots without a doubt. The bullets make impact on the enemies head and they fall to the ground. He sees how three men falls too under the shoots of Robot and Brown and he can't avoid sketching a smile.

—Soap, I'm seeing the hostage –the voice of Roach sounds in a whisper.

—Where?

—Close to ten meters from where we are –he answers–. But he's at the second floor of the eastern building. And he has a lot of friends around him.

—That don't sound good –John mutters–. Robot, Brown; let's move to the first building.

—Copy that.

—Roach, stay there –John orders before start walking.

The things were themselves making ugly; if them don't change, John and his partners will be in troubles. They had to rescue the hostage the fastest they can and leave that place quickly.

Robot and Brown met him at the beginning of the stairs and then they go up them and take a position behind the little wall of the flat roof. Soap looks again throw the telescopic sight and counts twelve men around the hostage.

—Brown, take charge of the four men at your left –he orders–. Robot, the four of the middle; I'll take charge of the four at the right.

—Ok, let's finish this –Robot says with a smile.

—To my signal –Soap says–. Roach, get ready to enter into the building, ok?

—Ok, Soap –he answers.

—Three… two… one… now! –Soap makes four shoots while the team of Roach enters into the building.

The sound of the silent shoots inundates the silent place following by the screams of the men killed by the bullets. Soap watches all that happens in front of him, keeping watch around his sister and hoping she don't get hurt.

—This place is empty –the voice of Roach breaks the silence.

—Have you found the hostage? –Soap inquires.

—Mm… yeah, I can see Scarab with him –he answers–. We're ready to go out of here.

—Ok –Soap nods–. Get out the building and meet us outside.

—Roger.

Soap makes a signal to his partners and starts to descend the stairs; when they arrive at the ground, the voice of Roach alerts him.

—What the fuck…? –his partner shouts–. Everybody out of here! NOW!

—Roach, what's happening there? –Soap demands to know–. Answer me!

—A fucking guy putted a bomb in the building! –Roach explains at the top of his voice–. And when I say a bomb I mean a BIG bomb.

—Shit! –Soap gives a kick in the ground irefully–. Does this be able to go to worse?

He starts to see Roach's team getting out of the building and, suddenly, the ground trembles and the crystals of the windows explode for the shock wave.

—Is everybody here? –Soap shouts, looking around him, seeking for his sister–. Where's Scarab? Scarab!

—I saw her inside the building! –Meat says with a worried voice.

—Inside! –Soap's heart stops for a second; then he speaks to the comm–. Scarab! Where the hell are you?

—I think I saw a kid here! –she answers.

—A kid? Are you crazy? –Soap shouts–. Get out of there, NOW!

The building tilts over dangerously when one of the lateral walls gives. John's heart begins to beat with more force while he hopes that his sister go out to the exterior. Tired from remaining there, he runs towards the building but this crumbles down in front of his eyes.

—No! –he whispers–. Scarab! Please… answer me! –Soap senses how the tears begin to get out of his eyes–. Please… answer…

No reply comes from the radio but Soap keeps on pressing the point that she answers… but only the silence returns his answer. He lets himself fall on the ground, feeling than his body was emptying second to second while crying took possession of him.

—John? –the voice of Roach sounds softly behind him; but Soap doesn't look at him–. I'm sorry, Soap.

A shadow moves behind the building and the two friends look how a kid runs away from there.

—She was right… –John mutters–. I called her crazy when she was right…

—Sergeant! –the voice of the Captain sounds behind them–. What the hell are you doing? Get up!

John gets up and wipes his tears before look at his Captain, but he can't hide the check marks of crying.

—What happened? –the Captain asks, looking at him with attention.

—My sister… Scarab… –John sighs deeply before talk–. Alex MacTavish is dead.

—I'm sorry, John –he says–. But we have to leave.

—I can't leave this place without her cadaver –Soap growls with wrath.

—We'll send a team to rescue it, we don't have the means to look for it now –the Captain argues.

—Ok, but I'm not leaving –Soap whispers threateningly before dropping by.

Suddenly, the Captain hits the nape of John with his weapon's butt and Soap collapses in the ground, unconscious.

And here is the story of Scarab and her death. Maybe you hoped something more special, but I'm not very inspired… my apologies.

Good! In the next chapter we'll return at present time with Hawk, Snake and Soap! And the English-Spanish dictionary :3

See you and thanks for reading!

PD. Scarab is a character created by GreenGlassNotes *_*


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, there's the next chapter. We're now with Hawk, Soap, Snake and Brad. Well, Snake doesn't appears here, but you understand me xD

It makes me happy very much to know that you read it, and it thrills me even that you do that effort in spite of my horrible spelling (I hate you, verbs; and I hate you, expressions in general ¬¬). Thank you very much, really :)

Hope you like it!

I don't forget the CD of music xD This time I'm listening to Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (Hans Zimmer, of course xD). Ok, ok! I promise that next chapter I'll listen to other composer! Girl-scout word! xD

font face="BankGothic Md BT"i_"Rest"_

_Day 7 – 16:34:57_

_Ex-SGT. Amy "Hawk" Sanderson_

_Group Of Renegades From Task Force 141_

_Safe House_/ifont face="Book Antiqua"

Amy looks at her partner with understanding and sadness and she brings near to him a little more to hug him. Soap gets startled but he corresponds the gesture.

—I'm sorry, John –she whispers in his ear–. I know how you feel.

—Thanks, Amy –he says–. I really appreciate it.

Both partners continued to be hugged during some long minutes before a voice startle them.

—Amy! I've got some news! –Brad stops near the stretcher and frowns–. Do I interrupt?

Amy and John separate rapidly, blushing lightly, and she looks at his friend. Brad is smiling and he carries a laptop in his hands.

—Stop smiling that way –she growls–. What kind of news do you have?

He approximates to them and sits between his partners, opening the laptop and typing something in it.

—I could take the information from Makarov's laptop –he begins to say–. And I found some disquieting information.

—Disquieting? –Soap asks–. What do you mean?

—Have you heard about Nova-6? –Brad looks to them.

—Nova-6? –Amy repeats–. No, I haven't. And you, John? –the above-mentioned shakes his head–. Can you give us more info?

—Sure, but it's not enough –he sighs–. Here says that the Nova-6 is some kind of experiment that the Nazis created to win the Second World War, but something happened that avoided them to use it. I think Makarov wants it to his own benefit.

—Is it… is it so dangerous? –John asks.

—I dunno but I'm sure we shouldn't ignore it –Brad sighs–. I think I' be able to know something more if I enter in the data base of the CIA.

—The CIA? –John exclaims–. Are you insane? The CIA has the best system of security of the world! We can't show up ourselves there and say: i"_Hey, guys; can we have a look to your data base?_"/i.

—Do I see certain little tone of irony in your words? –Brad asks with a smile–. I'm not saying that we have to talk to them; I can do it from outside. I mean, a building near the CIA Headquarters or a similar; not a van, Ok? –he adds, raising a hand and shaking his head–. That's the only thing that would turn the attention.

—Oh, shit; my plan has gone to the dogs –Amy sighs with a smile. John and Brad looks at her, unbelievers, and she starts laughing–. Oh, c'mon! It was just a joke!

—I hope so! –John smiles with surprise–. Well, I'll see what I can do with that, Brad –he wakes up and looks at them–. I have to talk it with Price; I'll tell you later.

He leaves the infirmary and Brad looks at her best friend, smiling like a little boy with new shoes.

—I think he's a good man for you, Amy –he says.

—Uh? –she replies astonished–. What… what do you mean?

—Please, Amy, we know ourselves long since –Brad smile turns into an affection smile–. I know you like him.

—Eh… no, I don't –she assures without getting out of her amazement.

—Really? –Brad frowns–. Well, I think there's a good feeling between you and John. And he stops smoking because of you.

—He i_what_/i? I didn't tell him to stop smoking! –she exclaims–. I only told him that I don't want him to smoke near me.

—And he gave up because he wants to stay with you –Brad comments, closing the laptop–. And I only found one good reason to do it.

—Ok, but I have another –she says lying down in bed–. He likes my company. Only that.

—I didn't say that he loves you –Brad get up from the stretcher–. But you know; rubbing does affection. Just remember that.

He leaves the infirmary too and Amy crosses her arms with a face. Does she love John? She doesn't think that; he's only a partner, a good partner who was her brother's Captain.

—Well done, Brad –she growls–; thanks to you I have a dreadful mess in the head.

She gets comfortable in the stretcher and closes her eyes, trying to find some rest. She needs it and if they have to go with Brad to hack the data base of the CIA, Amy has to rest all she can in order to be tired.

She changes her position and growls lightly.

i_Great_ /i–she thinks, with a resignation smile–. i_And Snake will go with us; he and his funny comments. All that I need…_/i

Suddenly, she realizes that she doesn't know anything about him; Snake is a mystery to her. Amy doesn't know where he was born; ok, he's born in Spain, that's not a secret, but yes where he met John or his reasons to stay with the renegades of Task Force 141.

i_I think I'll ask him some day_/i –she thinks before falling asleep.

Well, I promised more action here, but I didn't want to write a longest chapter; you know I'm trying to avoid chapters with pages and pages and chapters what seems to be unending! xD

Good, maybe some of you begin to see what way this fanfic is going to follow! If you don't I'm not going to tell it, sorry guys xD (yeah, I'm a bad person, hate me! Hate me! xD).

No more to say! Wait the next with illusion! *_*


	14. Chapter 14

font face="Book Antiqua"I know I'm late, but I've exams again! I hate them and, today, I only think in binary code (you know, 0 and 1), nets, subnets, IPs and all that shits! Argh!

Well, I wanted to write a half action chapter but there's no action in it. I'm sorry; you're reading boring chapters, hoping to have some action but I'm not answering as you want… my apologies. In the next chapter is more action, I promise.

Good, there's no action, but there's something that some of you would be able to found interesting, and it isn't about Nova-6 xD

Oh, this is a longest chapter! It takes 10 pages in Word… you're warned xD

This time listening to Happiness, by Hurts; and a few songs of Mago De Öz (Wizard of Oz in English), a Spanish celt-rock group.

Enjoy the chapter!

font face="BankGothic Md BT"i_"Nova-6"_

_Day 8 – 02:34:01_

_Ex-SGT. Amy "Hawk" Sanderson_

_Group Of Renegades From Task Force 141_

_Langley, Virginia_/ifont face="Book Antiqua"

The sound of some kind of music sing in Spanish inundated the little space of the Land Rover, accompanied of the voice of Snake singing it. Amy sighs behind him, reclining the head on the crystal of the car's window.

She, Snake, Soap and Brad were traveling toward his destination and, now, Snake's turn to drive. And, like he said, «i_I drive, I put my music/i_». So he put some music from his country and some of English language. She understands the major part of the songs, but she doesn't cares about what they say.

—How did you say this song is called? –she asks, waking up Soap, who was sleeping to his side.

—Again that question? I answered it ten minutes ago, cariño –Snake laughs–. Its name is «La Rosa De Los Vientos» and Mago De Öz sings it.

—That song again? –Soap whispers with a yawn–. By the way, of what do it talks?

— The song's name in English is «The Compass Card». I'll try to translate it if you want –Snake offers.

—Only a couple of verses –John sighs–. The song is too long to hear it in English…

—Ok, I'm going to start from the beginning –Snake says with a loud laughter–. Only the first part, ok?

i_If you sow an illusion,_

_And you water it with your love,_

_And constancy's water,_

_A flower will sprout in you_

_And his aroma and his heat_

_They'll wrap you up _

_When everything walks bad._

_If you sow an ideal,_

_At the land of the perhaps,_

_And you fertilize it with envy,_

_It'll be difficult to pluck_

_The wrongdoing_

_Of your soul if in her it took root._

_And my light accompany you_

_Because life's a garden_

_Where the good and the bad_

_Blur out and they're human,_

_Not always knowing how to elect._

_And if you feel like a lost sheep,_

_You don't have to see with your eyes_

_Do it with your soul's_

_And you will find the calm_

_I'll be your compass card._/i

—Hey, you have a good voice, Francisco –Brad says.

—¡Gracias! I studied in a conservatory during four years –he smiles.

—I don't know why, but I hoped that the song talks about mythology or something like that –John comments–. But I think it talks about to be a good person.

—Yeah, I think so, but I don't care about what the songs talk –Snake shrugs–. I only like them because the mix of the music and the voice of the lyrics.

—I think the same –Amy sighs, looking throw the window–. I don't pay attention to what the songs say. By the way, when did we arrive?

—Maybe fifteen kilometers –Snake shrugs–. Or maybe fifteen minutes; I don't care, if you're asking. I don't believe we could do anything this night; among searching the apartment and setting in it we're going to lose the middle of the day.

—And? We can do the mission in the night, right, Brad? –she asks to her best friend.

—Yeah, I can do it no matter the hour, but I prefer the night –he answers–. Tranquility, silence and such; you know.

—Tranquility? Silence? –Amy laughs, shaking her head–. Brad, you always listen to music when you're hacking systems.

—Well, that's what I understand for tranquility and silence –Brad smiles.

—You always do have to win? –she sighs.

Snake and Soap laugh and, twenty minutes later, they arrive to the city. Snake touches the GPS to search the apartment's address and, after avoiding the traffic, Snake stops the car in front of a big building.

—Which is our floor? –Soap asks, looking up–. I hope it'll be a good situated.

—The sixteenth –Snake answers, taking the baggage from the car's trunk–. Let's go, chicos.

The little group helps Snake with the luggage and they enter into the big building. A few minutes later, Soap closes the door of the apartment and sighs deeply.

—Brad, do you be going to begin to work right now? –he asks to Amy's friend.

—I think I'll sleep a little before doing that –he responds with a smile–. That travel in airplane and in car after has exhausted me…

—Ok, I'll do the first turn of guard –John says to them.

—Me too –Amy assents–. I'm not sleepy.

—Bien, then I'll go to bed –Snake says, scratching his head–. I'm so tired.

Snake and Brad go to the bedroom while Soap and Amy look at them. She heads toward the kitchen and she opens the refrigerator, closing it seconds after with a sigh of annoyance. John follows her and looks at his partner with curiosity.

—What's the matter? –he asks.

—The refrigerator is so empty like my stomach –Amy answers–. And we can't ask for Chinese food at this time.

—Well, I've got a sandwich here, if you're hungry –John offers, walking to her in the meantime he searches in his bag–. Here you are.

She looks at him and smiles, taking the snack and cutting it in two with a knife; then, she offers him one part.

—I'm not so hungry –she told him, getting out from the kitchen and walking toward the bath–. If there's hot water, I'll take a bath… I i_need_/i it…

She enters into the restroom, opens the faucet and she begins to undress in the meantime the water heats up. She smiles and touches the water to check its temperature. A shower… that's what she need after a long journey…

Half an hour later, she gets out of the bathtub and starts to get dry with a towel but, suddenly, someone knocks the door and it opens when Soap gets in the bath.

—Hey, Amy, do you want…? –he stops talking when he sees her.

Amy turns by quickly and both keep still during a few seconds. Then, Soap blushes and she covers herself with the towel, with a light smile.

—Sorry; I thought you had finished –he stutters, looking away.

—You never have seen a naked woman, John? –she asks softly, looking at him.

—Eh… yeah, but… well… I… I… –Soap sighs.

—It's Ok, Soap –she laughs–. Nothing doesn't happen. By the way, what do you want?

—Oh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to play cards –he responds–. You know, to kill time.

—Strip-poker? –she asks with a mockery tone of voice, walking to him.

—Would you like to play it? –John smiles–. But I'll play with advantage, don't you think that?

—I'm a good player, I could win you only wearing this towel –she says.

He doesn't answer; John limits to looking at her attentively during just a moment.

—You've got the longer hair of that I thought –he comments.

—Maybe –she smiles dropping by and taking a towel to get dry her hair.

—Hum… Hawk?

—Yeah?

—I… I couldn't have avoided noticing you've an ugly scar in the back… –he starts to say but she cuts him.

—Oh –she mutters–. Of course you've seen it… –she takes a deep breath before talking–. And you ask yourself how I got it, right?

—Yes, but you don't have to answer me –he responds–. It's your life; it's something that it doesn't concern me.

—You're very sweet, did you know it? –she looks at him with tenderness–. You told me about your sister, I can tell you some things about me. But… I'd like to dress me before nothing –she adds with a grin.

—I disagree –he smiles too–. I prefer you wearing only that towel.

—John… I can give you a beating without loosing the towel –Amy warns, pushing him out of the bathroom–. Give me five minutes…

Soap gets out the room and Amy gets dressed with a smile on her lips. When she finishes she gets out and founds Soap sit down in a sofa, looking at her. She sits to his side and she leans the back in the sofa's back, stretching out and stretching her legs with a sigh.

—Like you and Alex, Gary and I were in a mission together –she starts to say looking throw the window, at the lights of the big city–. I'm not going to go into details about it, but, at a given moment of the mission, an enemy attacked Gary with a machete. I warned him but he didn't hear me so I ran to him and pushed away from the weapon… I received the blow on the back, as you could have seen.

»I was in the hospital during two months, and I was about to continue to be paralytic… Gary was to my side all the while, worried and accusing him of everything that had been passed to me… I was lucky and I could walk again. Rehabilitation was very hard but I could surpass her. I think that was a good thing, nevertheless: now, I'm much better soldier than before.

»Well, that's the story of that scar –she smiles to him–. Any question more?

—No, not now –he smiles–. Do you think Brad could enter into the CIA database?

—I'll do as if I wouldn't have it heard… –Amy says with a loud laughter.

—So good is he? –Soap asks with surprise.

—Maybe you don't believe this but Brad is one of the most wanted hackers of the world –she explains–. Nobody knows who he is in reality, I mean, people like FBI, CIA, Interpol… you know –she makes a light wave with the hand–. He done that attack to the telecommunications: phones, Internet, television… all those things failed during four hours.

—Why did he do so? –John asks, frowning.

—I don't remember the reason and I'm not going to ask him about that –she responds–. The only thing I remember is that he was very angry and doleful… that was the first and last time I saw him doing something like that… up to this day. If he wants to annoy you, he'll do it; be sure about it.

—Then… I should be content of that he be of our part –John laughs–. If Makarov or the Task Force would have found him, we would be lost.

—Sure we'd be lost –Amy laughs with him–. What about playing cards?

John smiles and puts out a shuffle. They played during a couple of hours, until Brad got up with a sleepy face.

—Hi, guys –he mutters.

—What's up, Brad? –Amy greets him good-humoredly.

—What are you doing? –he asks, walking to them, curious.

—Playing cards –John answers.

—Soap is a good player, Brad! –she exclaims–. I couldn't win him yet!

—Really? –Brad looks at John very surprised–. You have to be a better player!

—My sister was better than me –he answers with a melancholic smile–. Playing with her I learned a lot of things. In fact, her nickname, Scarab, comes to that. Meat put it to her because she was so good and because he had better luck if she were around. You know, scarabs are considerate lucky. By the way, what are you doing awake?

—Snake snores like an authentic elephant –Brad sighs–. His nickname would have to have been Elephant in place of Snake… I'm going to prepare the materials to enter into the data base…

—Call us if you need something –Amy says to him, putting her cards on the table–. I think this time I win you, Soap.

—Uh… I don't think so, Amy –he smiles–. Royal flush.

—Oh, shit! Not again! –she cries–. I don't want to play on.

John laughs, shaking his head, looking how she gets up and walks to Brad. John looks at them, curious; Amy is sitting close to Brad and he is placing a laptop and connecting it to the net. He types quickly on the keyboard and, twenty minutes later, he talks.

—Hello, dear, did you miss me?

—Do you found something? –Amy asks, raising her head from his shoulder.

—I have entered in the right place –he smiles–. I'm only have to search the info.

—How much do you believe you'll take long to find it? –John asks.

—Honestly? I don't know –Brad sighs without looking away from the screen–. Here is a lot of information and I have to check it to find the one I'm looking for. I believe that nearly a couple of hours, maybe three. And pray so that they don't catch me…

—Well, I'm not going to wait so many hours –Amy says, scratching his nape–. I'm really hungry so I'm going to search some twenty four hours store…

Soap looks how she puts on her jacket and walks to the door, so he gets up and gets close to her.

—I go with you –say Soap.

—Yeah? And, who is going to stay here to protect the fort? –she asks, crossing her arms.

—Snake –John shrugs with a smile.

—He's i_sleeping/i_ –Amy points.

John doesn't answer, he only walks into the room and Amy hears a chocked back noise followed of a curse in Spanish.

—¡Maldita sea, Soap! –Snake cries out–. What the hell are you doing?

—Amy and I are going to buy some food; we need you to watch the apartment and keep watching Brad –Soap explains getting out of the room.

—¿Qué? –he shouts sticking out of the door–. That's not what we accord! You said you're going to do the first guard!

—We'll be right back, don't worry –she smiles, pinching Snake's cheek with sweetness.

Snake sighs and nods, taking a running his hand through the hair. He gets back into the room and Amy raises her eyebrows when she sees a big tattoo on Snake's back. She was going to ask him about that but Soap pulled her to come out of the apartment.

—It has been a long time since do you know Snake? –she asks to John while they descended in the elevator.

—Three years, I think –he looks at the roof of the elevator, distracted–. I don't remember these things… why do you ask this?

—Well, I'm curious –she shrugs–. I find him interesting.

—In… interesting? –he asks, looking at her with surprise.

—Yeah, he doesn't seem to be part of the Task Force –Amy responds, pensive–. Why is he with you? –John laughs and Amy looks at him, lightly offended; then, she hits him with a soft punch–. I don't find it funny.

—I do –he says laughingly–. I'm the only one, with Price, who knows his history; the guys of the base have done a bet to know his past. Try to ask to him, maybe he'll answer you but I think he won't do it.

—Are you kidding? –she asks with an unbeliever smile, coming out of the elevator.

—No, I mean business –Soap says, putting the hands into the jacket's pockets–. Snake doesn't want people to know things of him; he is a little… clutching with this subject.

—And, why did he tell it to you? –Amy wants to know, shrinking for the cold–. Damn it! It's freezing!

—Do you know? You protest too much –he smiles pushing her, playful–. He told me and price about him because we should have known it. Aaand I'm not going to tell you anymore –he hums.

—Great –she sighs–. Look, a store; I hope they've twinkys.

—Twinkys? –John laughs–. I don't remember when time was last time I ate one. But, only do you going to buy twinkys?

—Of course not! –Amy laughs, looking around and picking some things–. Do you like pasta?

—Yeah, but I'm not good cook –he smiles.

—You're lucky: I'm good at cuisine –she answers–. Go to for something to drink, but nothing of alcohol. I would prefer to be sober if they attack us.

John goes away with a mischievous smile. Amy gets a couple of thing more before heading the cash register.

—Look at what I found –a voice mutters in her ear. She drops by and sees the happy face of Soap.

—Surprise me –she smiles too.

—Twinkys –Soap shows her some little cakes.

—Hey, thanks! –Amy says, happily.

They pay the purchase and come out of the store. They walk back to the apartment making fun of absurd things when, suddenly, she looks behind them.

—Soap, I think someone is following us –she mutters–. What do we do?

—I don't know –he sighs, looking over his shoulder with dissimulate–. Do you have any ideas?

—One, but don't get surprised –she answers before putting her arm around his waist. John looks at her and imitates her.

—And now, what?

—You know what is going to happen –she smiles to him.

—It's a joke, isn't it? –he mutters, astonished.

—No, it could be funny, uh? –she smiles–. Oh, an alley, let's go.

And she pushed him into the alley, getting close to him very much, dropping off the purchase in the ground and taking down the zipper of the jacket of his mate. John doesn't know how to react but he decides to play along with her and he puts his hands in her hips, approximating his face to her neck. She passes her hands for his chest and belly, glancing away at the entrance of the alley to see the silhouette of somebody who looks at them. Amy surrounds his neck with the arms and moves her head to kiss him in the lips, looking at the silhouette. She sees him raising a hand to the head and hears him saying:

—False alarm, it's only a couple. I return to the nest.

And he goes away. Amy sighs and separates from him.

—I think it has worked –she smiles to Soap–. That's my fault, if I hadn't come out of the apartment this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, John.

—It's… it's ok, don't worry, Amy –he says, confused.

—Sure –she sighs again–. C'mon, Snake will be worried about us.

She gets out from the alley but Soap continues to be quiet some instants, he raises a hand to touch his lips and looks to Amy, confused. Then, he shakes his head and he meets with her to return with Snake and Brad.

—¡Por fin! –Snake puffs–. Brad has some news to you, in the meantime you listen them, I'm going to sleep again…

—What news? –Soap asks.

—I found what Nova-6 is –Brad says with a shadowy expression.

—And? –Amy tries to help him to continue.

—Nova-6 was a Nazi project and it's some kind of… gas which kills the people in nearly ten seconds; and it's a bad death, believe me –Brad breathes deeply–. A German scientist named Friedrich Steiner created it and that's what Makarov wants.

Well, I don't know how "Twinky" is spelling but I think all of you have heard about them, at least by the film "Welcome to Zombieland". Anyways, "Twinky" is a little cake with cream inside, I think…

Dictionary time! (Some of you are going to start hating me because of this xD). The words are put in order of appearing.

-"Cariño" means "Darling"

-"¡Gracias!" means "Thanks!"

-"Chicos" means "Guys" (other word to it is "boys", but in this case was used like "guys").

-"Bien" means "Good"

-"¡Maldita sea!" means "Damn it!"

-"¿Qué?" means "What?"

-"¡Por fin!" means "At last!"

Hope you enjoyed it and sorry about the extension…


	15. Chapter 15

font face="Book Antiqua"I know I'm late with the chapter, but I finished my last exam the last Friday and I wrote it on Saturday; I'm not working on the next, I hope to start with it on Tuesday or Wednesday, but I don't promise it. But I'm in a little depression so I don't have the humor to write; I've the ideas, but not the desires. I'm really sorry u_u

This time I wrote it listening to the music of Assassin's Creed (the three video games). Hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

font face="BankGothic Md BT"i_"The Precipitate Flight"_

_Day 8 – 04:32:25_

_Ex-SGT. Amy "Hawk" Sanderson_

_Group Of Renegades From Task Force 141_

_Langley, Virginia_/ifont face="Book Antiqua"

Both Amy and John were left speechless when they heard it from Brad. The hacker looks at them, tired and sad, and a little after Amy seems to recover the faculty of speech.

—Are… are you sure, Brad? –she asks in a whisper.

—Completely –he answers, dropping by to face the laptop–. Look at this –the hacker presses a couple keys and on the screen appears a video with very bad quality.

Soap and Amy approach to the computer to watch it better and, a few seconds later, she curses under her breath.

—Holy shit!

—Put it out! –orders John, looking away.

Brad removes the video from the screen and sighs.

—And that's only a little part from what the Nova-6 does –adds Amy's friend.

—Makarov has to be crazy to want something like that –John says with incredulity.

Amy looks at her friend with horror. The video showed, in black and white, how a little group of men died when they breathed the gas. The effects of the gas were brutal; the flesh of their body while they shouted of agony, beating the windows of the crystal cage, bleeding abundantly; leaving blood prints in it.

—Snake… has Snake seen it? –Amy asks.

—No, he hasn't –Brad shakes his head–. He didn't want to see it; he said that he's much happy without watching this things.

—We have to stop Makarov whatever the cost –John mutters with anger–. We can't permit he makes off that gas. Thousand… no, million people will die!

—Calm down, John –Amy says–. We'll do nothing getting angry. We have to leave of here; staying so close the CIA headquarters could be dangerous.

—Yeah, give me five minutes and we can go out –Brad says, turning around to shut up the laptop.

—I'll wake up Snake –Amy smiles–. I think he doesn't want you to do it…

—I don't have the humor for jokes, Amy –John sighs, scratching his nape.

Amy nods and enters in the room in the dark and she approaches to the bed, squatting down near her sleeping partner.

—Hey, Snake –she whispers with sweetness, touching his face–. We have to go.

—Hhmmm –he mutters, lying backwards and putting an arm on the face–. ¿Es que no puede uno dormir en paz?

—No seas protestón –she smiles.

—Hey, I didn't know you speak Spanish! –he sits up and looks at her–. You're a surprise box.

—Your charms don't work with me –she smiles.

—Ahh, you're so evil with me! –he laughs before she jump at him, knocking it over in the bed–. Ouch! Hey, what are you doing?

The window's crystal breaks down into pieces and she pulls him toward the ground, protecting him with her body.

—Soap! Sniper! –she shouts.

Then, all the windows exploded to the unisonous, covering the ground with crystals. Amy notices that Snake moves and get dressed, grabbing his things. With a wave of the head, they came out of the room and they met with Soap and Brad.

—How have they discovered us? –Snake whispers, looking at them.

—I'm sorry, guys, but I think this is my fault –Amy answers with guilty–. If I hadn't come out of the apartment they would have failed to see us.

—Hey, don't accuse yourself about what happened –Soap says with firmness–. Forget it, ok? Now, we have to move our ass outside from here. Any idea?

—Emergency exit? –Amy proposes.

—The building hasn't one –Brad refutes–. And neither has a fire escape.

—What kind of fucking building is this? –John barks–. Snake, would you have the damned goodness to explain me this?

—Hey, the building has a fire escape! –he protests; then, he looks at Brad–. Don't lie!

—I haven't seen it! –Brad shouts–. Where is it, then?

—At the end of the corridor –Snake explains–. But I think they'll be waiting for us there.

—Good, time is running and we don't have a plan of flight –John grumbles, then his face lights up–. The rooftops!

—¿Qué? Are you insane? –Snake cries out–. Do you think we're like Spiderman?

—Do you have a better idea? –John asks, irritated–. No? So let's go!

Brad takes the laptop in the meantime the rest of the group takes the more important things and they get out of the apartment hastily. Snake heads the group, checking the corners while they run toward the fire escape. Ten minutes later, they find it and use it to getting on the rooftops.

—Bien, we're here –Snake grumbles–. And now what?

—We're going to jump to the next building –Soap answers, approaching on the verge of the flat roof–. And to the next, we have to lose sight of them.

—Sounds good –Amy says–. It remembers me the mission on Venice.

—No, it doesn't sound good –the voice of Brad sounds worried when he talked.

—What's the problem, Brad? –Soap asks, impatient–. We don't have time to waste.

—I know but… I'm not a soldier; I haven't had the adequate workout. For God's love… I'm a hacker!

—Don't worry, Brad –says Amy, sweetly–. Everything is going to be ok. I'm right behind you.

The hacker nods and Soap catches on little race and makes a perfect jump, landing on the flat roof of the next building. Snakes followed him and Amy indicates her friend that's his turn. Brad sighs deeply and delivers the laptop to her. Catching on a lot of little race, Brad jumps and lands near Snake, rolling along the ground.

—My turn –Amy mutters, preparing herself to jump.

Suddenly, a few voices come from the stairs and Amy knew she had to hurry up and jump to the next rooftop. When she landed on it, the enemies appeared on it, taking positions and pointing to them.

—Run! –Soap shouts, starting to run.

The bullets flew over them when they jumped to the next building and Soap opens the door of the stairs with a kick. Amy runs behind them, carrying with Brad's laptop and closes the door after passing it.

—Soap, what's our next step? –Snake asks, down the stairs, floor after floor.

—I think we can run down the street –he answers–. And we could try to steal a car.

—But, this plan is so dangerous –Amy comments–. They can shoot us from the rooftops; and we won't have any cover there.

Soap stops and faces her, frowning and with a worried expression on his face.

—And what the hell do you want me to do! –he exclaims–. I'm thinking in all the possibilities but my mind hasn't one better!

Amy looks at him and feels his despair to take them out of there; she gets surprised when she sees herself trying not to embrace him. She limits to assenting herself before going after his companions out of the building.

They run down the street, searching for a car, when Brad fells on the ground with a growl of pain. Amy stops herself, like Soap and Snake, and looks at her partner.

—Brad! –she runs toward him but someone arrives before–. Get away from him!

The person, who wears a mask and a hat, approaches Brad with a sniper rifle in the hands, looking at him… but a strong kick knocked the person over in the ground.

The riffle runs over the street with a metallic sound and Amy was placed among them. The person wakes up and faces her with a knife in the hand, Amy does the same.

—Go away if you appraise your life –Amy says with a threatening tone of voice.

—You don't frighten me –a female voice comes from the person who walks toward them.

—Maybe she doesn't, but I do –Snake says shooting at her.

The bullet impacts in the chest of the woman and pushes her to the ground again. Amy bends down to help Brad getting up; her friend moans and she wants to ask him what's the matter, but the voice of Snake interrupts her:

—Take him! I'll cover you!

Amy runs with a Brad who drags his feet; she feels the blood's heat and begins to be worried, thinking he has been shot.

—Get on! –John shouts from a stolen car–. Snake! Hurry up!

Amy opens the back door and gets Brad in the car, with care but with rapidity, and closes the door when another shoot sounds behind them. She looks back and sees Snake running to them. Amy sits behind the copilot's seat and near Brad while Snake sits in front of her.

—Take us away from here, Soap! –he says almost he closed the door.

The car runs down the street and the woman sighs, taking off her hat and sitting on the ground with the arms on the knees; looking how the vehicle goes away.

—Are you ok? –a man asks her.

—What do you think? –she mutters, getting up–. I've lost the objective.

—You're bleeding! –another man exclaims–. You need a doctor, Ma'am!

—Uh? –she looks at her chest with indifference–. You're right… let's go.

The woman looks at the end of the street, from where the car disappeared a few minutes before and she shakes her head.

i_You have escaped once, but it won't repeat_ /i–she thinks–. i_I'll catch you, hacker, be sure of it./i_

Yeah, I know; a small chapter in spite of the time that I've had to write it.

Time to the Spanish dictionary:

"¿Es que no puede uno dormir en paz?" means "Doesn't one be able to sleep at peace?"

"No seas protestón" means "Don't be grumbler"

"¿Qué?" means "What?"

"Bien" means "Good"

Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. Really.


End file.
